Weevil Hunt
by cjh4ever
Summary: When dealing with some Weevils, Ianto is injured and ends up in hospital. Set in early second season, this is how Jack and the team react during Ianto's recovery.  Yes, he does recover.  Rated T for a few references in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

__

_Time to start on another story. This is set early in the second season, not that it matters much._

_

* * *

_

**Weevil Hunt**

The alert went off just as the team was starting to think of going home. It had been a slow day and it seemed just their luck that they had spent all day at their desks on routine tasks only for the Weevils to come out to play now.

"Owen, Ianto with me," said Jack, striding out of his office. He was threading his Webley holster through his belt loops. "Tosh, track it down and guide us in. Gwen, you're backup if we need it."

Jack went back to his office to get his greatcoat and found Ianto had got there before him. He smiled and shrugged into it, noticing the way the Welshman brushed the shoulders of the coat to make sure it was settled correctly. The three men ran from the Hub and made for the SUV. They had been doing most of the operations for the past week as Jack was reluctant to put Gwen back in the field until he was sure she had recovered after falling and hitting her head the week before. It had been a crazy time. They had been inundated with stuff falling through the Rift and stretched thin which had resulted in Gwen's injury. She was doing well but had only been back at work two days. Jack would rather be safe than sorry.

They were in the SUV, Owen in the front passenger seat while Ianto was in the back booting up the computers to track the alert. Glancing in the rear-view mirror, Jack smiled as he remembered the evening before when he and Ianto had gone on a date. Relations between them had been sticky since Jack had returned from his time with The Doctor but now they were getting back to where they had been. _No_, thought Jack, _they're_ _getting better, because now I appreciate Ianto_. The young man was also impressing Jack with the expertise with which he undertook missions like this one; he was proving to be a reliable and trusted field agent. He kept a cool head and followed orders, which is more than could be said for Owen even after three years!

"Turn right here, sir. It's about fifty metres on the left." Ianto had been liaising with Toshiko and now relayed her instructions.

Peering ahead, Owen looked out on an empty and abandoned street of houses. The estate had been earmarked for redevelopment but the property company had gone bust just as work was about to start. The houses had been empty for nearly two years and the vandals and drug dealers had moved in. The Council had still not decided what to do with the place.

"Fuck, they could be anywhere in there." He turned to look back to Ianto. "Got a closer fix yet?"

"Yes, I think so. It's number 48."

Jack let the vehicle creep forward and then stopped it. "This is where we get out, gentlemen."

They exited the vehicle and Ianto handed out Weevil spray, hoods and manacles which the others stuffed in any available pocket. Ianto put his tidily in this suit pockets and then took a few paces towards the house checking his handheld PDA as he walked.

"Looks like they're on the ground floor," he reported as the signal got clearer.

"Any idea how many?" asked Jack, unholstering his gun.

"Not totally sure. More than one but not more that four."

"So, two or three then?" Owen said sarcastically.

Jack ignored him. "Okay. Owen you take the back, I'll go in the front. Ianto hang back until we find them then come in whichever way is quickest."

Owen sprinted off and Jack loped away to the front door. The windows and door had been boarded up but these had been broken as people had forced a way in for their own nefarious purposes. Jack eased the door back, wincing at the noise as it scraped against the concrete floor. He peered in and then reached for his torch. He took a couple of wary paces and turned on the torch. The three Weevils sprang on him from the gloom of the passageway leading to the back kitchen and with an involuntary cry, Jack was engulfed. He got his Webley up but only managed a single shot before his throat was ripped out and he died.

Owen and Ianto heard Jack's cry and then the shot and hastened to his side too late to prevent him dying but in time to divert attention away from his dead body which would otherwise have been eaten. Two Weevils were still standing, the other having been killed by Jack's lucky shot. Owen yelled to attract the attention of the one nearest him and Ianto did the same a split second later. It didn't work quite as planned as both the Weevils went after Ianto. He saw them coming and fired off one shot which missed before turning round and running out of the house. Owen vaulted over Jack and followed them. In the open road there was more room to manoeuvre and more light. Ianto was battling the larger of the Weevils hand to hand so Owen concentrated on the other which was circling behind the Welshman. Taking careful aim, Owen took a shot and was pleased when the Weevil leapt back, the bullet lodged in its shoulder. The doctor ran forward and sprayed it quickly, pulling the hood over its head once it was down and then injecting a sedative. One down, one to go.

He turned back to the fight and saw it wasn't a fight any longer. Ianto was down, lying on the floor with arms raised over his head trying to protect his face and neck. Owen didn't go for a wounding shot this time, he shot the Weevil through the back of the head from close range and it went down on top of Ianto with a thud. The doctor rolled the Weevil off his prone colleague.

"Ianto, talk to me. You all right?" he asked.

"Leg," breathed Ianto, his voice full of pain.

"Let's have a look."

Owen knelt down and saw that the leg, Ianto's left, had been raked by the Weevil's claws leaving deep and ragged cuts from hip to below the knee. The blood was flowing freely. Working fast, Owen ripped off his belt and wrapped it round the top of Ianto's leg in a tourniquet. That should stop or at least slow the blood loss.

"Ianto, you've lost a lot of blood. I'm going to have to get you to hospital. You hear me."

"Ummm." Ianto was losing touch with consciousness and his eyes closed.

Owen slapped his face, not hard but enough to make him open his eyes. "Keep your eyes open, Ianto, no sleeping on the job." Opening the comms, Owen reported in. "Tosh, Jack's dead and Ianto's hurt. There's two dead Weevils and one which has been wounded and sedated. I've got to get Ianto to hospital now and I'm taking the SUV. You and Gwen get over here and sort out the mess." Owen was pulling Ianto back to the vehicle.

"_We're on it,"_ said Gwen. _"How bad's Ianto?"_

"He'll live." Owen pushed the man onto the back seat where he lay on his back. "Badly gashed leg and he's lost a lot of blood." He was at the driver's door now and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the keys in the ignition. It was standing policy to remove them but Jack always ignored policy, especially any he'd written himself. Starting the engine, he drove off to the nearest A&E unit.

-ooOoo-

The van was old and rickety, bought by Torchwood more than twenty years earlier, but it was large and had a tail lift which is what Toshiko and Gwen needed to get themselves, plus Jack once he'd revived, and the Weevils back to the Hub. Once at the scene, the two women worked methodically. They gave the sedated Weevil another shot and put it in restraints before transferring it to the back of the van. The two Weevil corpses followed and both women were breathing heavily from having to drag the bodies from the house onto the tail lift. Gwen locked the back door of the van and returned to the house where Toshiko had gone back to Jack.

"Is he awake yet?" asked Gwen, coming up to join them.

"No. It's been ages, he should have come round by now." Toshiko was anxious, about Jack and Ianto.

"Well we can't hang about here. Let's get him back to the van."

Gwen took his shoulders and Toshiko his legs and they managed to lift Jack a few centimetres off the ground and walk with him a couple of metres before having to put him down again.

"He weighs more than a Weevil!" complained Gwen, straightening up. They tried again and got him out of the front door before having to put him down on the pavement outside.

"Come on, Jack, wake up," urged Toshiko. She was squatting down against the front wall of the house, taking deep breaths. "Will we be able to get him in the cab?" It looked high to her and she couldn't see any way from them to get him through the door.

"He'll have to go in the back."

"With the Weevils!"

Gwen shrugged. "No other option, unless he wakes up. Let's get him a bit nearer."

Struggling to get a decent hold, they hefted Jack up again and waddled across to the van. They made better going out of the confines of the house and made it to the side of the van before having to put him down again. At this point, he gave a gasp and came back to life. He looked around him wildly and Toshiko, who was nearest, grabbed one of his hands that was stretching out blindly.

"It's okay, Jack, it's okay."

"Great timing, Jack," commented Gwen sourly. "We heft you all the way back here and then you wake up." She was standing with hands on hips watching him. She hadn't seen him come back to life very often and it still unnerved her but she wasn't going to say so.

"What's going on?" Jack's mind was whirling. He remembered entering the house and the Weevils coming at him. But what were Tosh and Gwen doing here? Where were Owen and Ianto? "Where are the others?" He was sitting up now, rubbing at his neck where the repaired skin was itching.

"Ianto was injured, Owen took him to hospital." Toshiko said this quietly, surprised Owen had not been on the comms to give them an update. She had not liked to contact him in case he was driving or working on Ianto with the hospital staff.

"Injured? It must have been bad. What's the update?" Jack struggled to his feet, grateful for Toshiko's helping hand.

"He's not been in touch," admitted Gwen. "He said it was a gashed leg, nothing life threatening."

"Damn." Jack fiddled with his earpiece comms. "Owen, what the hell's going on?"

-ooOoo-

At the hospital, Owen had barged in issuing orders and waving his Torchwood credentials. He loved the immediate attention he got as a result, milking it for all it was worth. Ianto was quickly assessed and treatment started before he was wheeled off to the operating theatre to repair the deep muscle damage. Owen was going to wait when the surgeon, by now an old friend, asked him to assist as the theatre staff were stretched thin by a flu outbreak. Scrubbing up, Owen was in theatre before he remembered the team and by then it was too late. When the damage to Ianto's leg was repaired and the surgeon about to close, Owen excused himself, discarded his scrubs and dressed, inserting his comms. That was when Jack's call reached him.

"Jack. Back with us then?"

"_Damned right I am. How's Ianto?" _

"They're just closing him up. Procedure went fine. There's some nerve damage but nothing too serious."

"_Procedure!" _Jack sounded angry, concerned and peeved all at the same time. _"Where are you?" _

"St Mary's. Look, I'm sorry I didn't call in but I was in the theatre helping out." Owen was starting to feel guilty for being out of touch so long but it was not as if he had been doing nothing, like lying around dead. "Ianto'll be fine."

"_He'd better be. We're on our way." _

Sighing, Owen wandered back to Reception, chatted with a couple of tasty nurses and finally got a can of drink from the vending machine. Spotting the SUV still skewed across the car park where he had left it, he went out and parked it straight. When he got out again he heard a labouring engine and saw the old van coming up the hill. He assumed, correctly, it was Jack at the wheel pushing the vehicle too hard in his rush to get here. The van stopped outside the hospital entrance and Jack fell out of the driver's door, coat billowing behind him.

"Oy," shouted Owen, coming up from the car park, "where's the bleeding fire?"

Jack whirled round and faced Owen, close enough to lick him if he had so chosen, which he most certainly didn't. "Where's Ianto?"

"He'll be in recovery. Come on, I'll show you." He looked up at the cab of the van where Gwen had slipped into the driver's seat. "Get the Weevils all right?"

"In the back. Ianto really going to be okay?" she asked. Toshiko was leaning across her wanting to hear the answer too.

Owen marvelled again at how quickly the teaboy had become an integral member of the team. The doctor would have laid odds against it after his rampaging cyber girlfriend had nearly killed them all yet now they were all concerned for his welfare. "He'll be fine."

"Come on, Owen. Gwen, take the van back to base." Jack, impatient to be off, was already moving towards the Reception.

Owen shrugged in the women's direction and followed his boss, directing him to the Operating Suite. The procedure was now complete and Ianto was indeed in Recovery. The man was lying on a trolley with tubes and monitors attached to him but it was clear he was breathing for himself. Owen spotted his surgeon friend and spoke to him briefly while Jack went to stand looking down at his injured colleague and lover. It would be a cruel trick of fate if, just as they were finding one another again, they were torn apart. Jack traced a finger down Ianto's bare arm and then held his hand loosely.

"Jack, this is Bob Chivers who operated on Ianto."

"How is he?" asked Jack, wondering how many times he had asked that question in the past half an hour. It felt like hundreds but that was probably because he was running the question over and over in his head.

"His vitals are strong and he came through the operation well. There was some muscle damage to his left leg which we have repaired. Luckily the wound was not deep enough to affect the bone. He'll need a course of physiotherapy but he's young, fit and healthy and I see no reason why he won't make a full recovery." Bob Chivers was used to dealing with relatives and couched his words with just the right amount of confidence and omitted medical jargon. "Owen did well to get him here so quickly and to keep the wound clean though we gave him a full spectrum antibiotic too." He was gazing at Jack's shirt which was blood stained. "Umm, are you all right?

"Fine," puzzled by the question and intent on Ianto.

"It's not his blood," added Owen, knowing it had to be explained or Bob would get suspicious.

"Oh. All right then. If you'll excuse me I have other patients to see."

"Thank you." Jack managed as the surgeon walked away.

"What do you want do, Jack?" asked Owen. "Someone ought to be back at the Hub helping with those Weevils."

"Yeah, I'll go." Jack reluctantly let go of Ianto's hand. "You stay here with him and call me if there's any change. I'll be back when I can."

"No problem. I'll see about getting him a private room." The two men walked out together, Jack looking back over his shoulder at his injured lover just once.


	2. Chapter 2

**Weevil Hunt**

Chapter Two

Matters at the Hub kept Jack busy until one the following morning when he finally got away and headed back to St Mary's Hospital. Owen had called a couple of times to say that Ianto had regained consciousness and was in a private room sleeping naturally. The doctor had agreed to stay until Jack arrived and was sitting in an easy chair under the window fast asleep when his boss entered the room. Ignoring him, Jack went to the bed and looked down at Ianto. He had a better colour and had only one monitor checking his vitals which reassured Jack. That and the fact that not only was Ianto sleeping, he was snoring lightly.

"Owen," Jack said, shaking the man's shoulder.

"Huh, what?" Owen woke groggily and blinked up at Jack.

"Go home, it's late. I'll stay with him."

"Cheers, mate." Owen levered himself up, stiff from sitting in a cramped position. He went to the bed and quickly checked Ianto, the notes and the monitor. "He's doing okay but when he wakes up, call the nurse. They'll want to give him the once over."

"Okay." Owen was at the door when Jack called, "Owen, thanks. You did well."

Owen shrugged, never comfortable with praise. "Just doing me job." He left, closing the door quietly behind him.

Left alone in the room with Ianto, Jack took off his greatcoat and draped it over the seat Owen had been using. He pulled out an upright chair and placed this near the bed so he could comfortably hold Ianto's hand, stretched out his legs and closed his eyes. He was dozing when he felt Ianto stir and was awake instantly, an old habit he found very useful. Leaning forward, he stroked Ianto's face and after a few minutes was relieved to see the Welshman's eyes flicker open.

"Hello, Ianto."

"Jack? What …" Ianto looked about him and hazy memories returned. There were Weevils and pain and … a crazy drive to … He wasn't sure where he was but Jack was here so he was safe.

"We were checking on the Weevils," said Jack, still stroking the young man's face. "You were gashed in the leg but you're fine now. You're in the hospital."

"I'm in the hospital." Ianto smiled as more came back to him. White walls and lights and Owen hovering, he remembered that much. He'd been in pain before but now there was only tightness. He decided he was on painkillers which would also account for the floaty feeling. "My leg?"

"That's right, a Weevil gashed your leg open." Jack repeated, amused by this groggy Ianto; he was usually so alert and on the ball.

Peering down the length of his body, Ianto saw only a cage covered in bed clothes over his lower limbs. "Is it all right … my leg?"

"They operated to repair some muscle damage. You'll need to do some physio but you'll be fine." Jack remembered he was supposed to alert the nurses when Ianto woke and pressed the button summoning one. "I think you just wanted to get out of my team building exercise," he joked.

"I could think of less painful ways to do that," smiled Ianto.

Since his return, Jack had been anxious about fitting back into a team which had managed so well without him and had decided on a programme of team building events. None of the others had wanted to join in but, whatever the man may do or say, they respected Jack and would follow his lead; arguing and griping undoubtedly but they would follow. The first 'event' had been a night of clubbing and karaoke and the second a trip to the bowling alley. He was threatening everyone with paintballing next.

A nurse appeared and Jack moved away from the bed to allow her to make her checks. The Torchwood leader stood by the window and looked down at Ianto. He knew every inch of the man's body but he still didn't understand him that well. The man was full of contradictions and Jack loved that, he loved never being quite sure how Ianto would react in any situation or what he would say. His inner workings were a mystery and it would take a lifetime to fathom them all out. Jack had all the time in the world and then some, but how much did Ianto have? This recent accident could have been so much worse. It frightened Jack how much he had come to rely on this man, for his emotional as well as physical needs. What was he going to do if – when - he lost the Welshman's presence in his life?

"You're fine, Mr Jones," said the nurse, a friendly woman who went about her duties with calm efficiency. "Best if you rest now." She looked pointedly at Jack but said nothing. She was aware that this patient was 'Torchwood' and that meant they could do more or less what they wanted.

"I'll make sure he does, don't worry," Jack assured her, smiling. He waited until she had bustled out of the room before returning to the chair beside the bed. "You want to sleep, go right ahead. Don't bother about me."

"I won't." Ianto felt a little more awake now and wanted to talk. "What happened at the house?" More of the previous day's events had come back to him and he wanted to put them into some sort of order.

"The Weevils had made a nest inside, or rather were in the process of making one when we burst in. In that confined space they lashed out."

"You sound like you understand them." Ianto's hand crept over the covers to grasp Jack's and he squeezed gently. "They killed you. Are you all right?"

"Yeah, indestructible, that's me." Jack smiled and joked about his immortality but inside his stomach still churned when he thought of the years and years ahead of him. He had been so sure for so long that The Doctor would fix him that it was hard to adjust to the truth. But if nothing else the year that never was had given him a taste of what life could be like if he fell into the wrong hands. It had also given him time to realise what was important to him and to enjoy it while it lasted.

"No you're not."

"More than you are," Jack replied, running a hand over Ianto's hair and smoothing it down. "Gwen and Tosh had the devil's own job getting me out of the house," he chuckled. "They hauled me all the way out into the street before I revived."

"You need to go on a diet."

"Me? Mar my perfection with healthy eating? Heresy!" He was grinning now, the wide happy mischievous grin.

"It wouldn't hurt. No more doughnuts for you." Ianto closed his eyes briefly, lassitude was sweeping over him again.

Deciding to keep quiet and see if Ianto went to sleep, Jack continued to stroke the other man's hair and study his features. He really was a handsome man; his face had filled out a little in the months they had been apart, making him appear older. He smiled when the sleepy eyes opened and focussed on him again. "Go to sleep if you want."

"How long am I going to be here?"

"Not sure. Owen seemed to think a couple of days then you can be released into his care. We'll set you up at your flat, keep an eye on you."

"Get Gwen to draw up a rota," suggested Ianto, smiling. Her rotas, which never worked, were a standing joke.

"I'll do that. You'll have to do physiotherapy to get the muscles back into condition so I guess that'll mean trips to hospital or wherever." He made a mental note to get Owen to check all this in the morning. "But we'll sort it out, don't worry."

"You won't be able to cope if the team's one down with me out and then someone's looking after me. I'll be able to manage on my own."

"I'm hurt! You don't want me to look after you? Think of all those bed baths I could give you," he added, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Ianto laughed and ended with a grimace of pain; he had moved and jarred his leg. "You know I didn't mean that but we were stretched when Gwen was out this past week." He was trying to make Jack understand but he was losing the battle against sleep and yawned suddenly. "Promise to consider it properly, Jack, please."

"I will. We can talk about it another time, when you're not half asleep. Now, close those baby blues and get some rest." Jack leant forward and kissed Ianto's lips softly. When he straightened up Ianto's eyes were closed and he was sleeping.

-ooOoo-

When Ianto woke it was bright and sunlight streamed in the window to the left of his bed. He lay quietly, going over what had happened before looking round. Jack must have left at some point because Toshiko was there now, sitting in the easy chair tapping away at her laptop. She was bent over, concentrating hard and Ianto watched for several minutes, admiring her profile. But then another more pressing thought made itself felt and he looked around for the buzzer to call the nurse.

"Ianto, you're awake." Toshiko was on her feet and by the bed, smiling down at him. "You should have said. How are you feeling?"

"Okay but … well, I need to pee." He looked shamefaced, this was not something he wanted to discuss with her. They were both shy people who wouldn't normally talk about such matters but the need was urgent.

"Oh, right." Toshiko reached for the buzzer and pressed it. "I'll go and get some … um some coffee when she gets here."

They stayed in embarrassed silence for a minute or two until a nurse came in. Toshiko retreated out of the room and went to the vending machine at the end of a long corridor. She put in the coins and got a weak cup of tasteless coffee and sipped it. Vacating the room to give Ianto some privacy was the least she could do for him. Waiting there, she used her comms to call Owen and told him that Ianto was awake; he wanted to check up on the Welshman as per Jack's orders. The coffee was drunk and Toshiko was outside the room when the nurse emerged with a covered tray in her hands.

"Sorry, Tosh," said Ianto when she went back into the room. He was propped up with lots of pillows behind him and had been given some more painkillers as the others had worn off. He didn't think these could be as strong as the last lot as he did not feel floaty any more.

"Don't be silly. Anything you need?"

"Some water, please." She poured him a glass from the jug on the side and handed it over. "Thanks." He drank thirstily.

"Jack said to tell you that he'll be in later but he had to visit UNIT HQ. Gwen sends her love and will be here this afternoon and Owen will be by shortly, to check how things are going."

"Who's keeping watch on the Rift?" he asked. "It's very nice of you all but I really don't need to have someone here all the time."

"Jack's orders. He wants to make sure you get the care you deserve." Toshiko also thought it was a bit over the top but had gone along with the arrangements Jack had insisted on. She understood his need to ensure Ianto's well-being. "You two are getting close again, aren't you?" She pulled over the upright chair and sat down.

"I suppose, but that still doesn't mean I need a minder."

"Want to talk about it?" Ianto and she had helped one another to cope with Jack's absence and the changes that had made to the team. Long chats over a few beers and a takeaway had become a regular event and they'd spoken of their non-existent love lives, commiserating with one another. The chats had become less frequent lately and Toshiko missed them.

"Nothing much to talk about. Jack comes back, I fall into his arms." He pulled a face at his own neediness. "No, that's not true. It is different. He's different."

"He told you what happened to him?"

"No. But from what I have gleaned, it wasn't pleasant." Ianto sipped the water remembering odd snippets and hints and a nightmare or two that had spoken volumes.

Toshiko decided to lighten the mood. "Tell me about your date with him. What happened? I have no life of my own so I want all the details." She grinned to show she wasn't totally serious though it wasn't far off the mark.

For the next half an hour the two chatted about Jack, the other members of the team and work generally. Both had families that they visited regularly and whom they loved but the members of the Torchwood team were closer than blood relatives could ever be. No one else had experienced the same highs and lows, the same thrills and spills or knew what they knew. With anyone but a member of the team it was impossible to be wholly honest and open so it was easier to chat to one another than outsiders.

"Hello, campers," said Owen breezing into the room. "Grapes from Gwen." A brown bag thudded onto the table going across the bed. "How's the leg?" he asked as he picked up the notes from their slot at the foot of the bed.

"Haven't looked," replied Ianto.

"Then I shall. Tosh, if you want to get off Gwen could do with a hand at the Hub." The doctor stood waiting for her to move away from the bed.

"Good idea." She scooted out of Owen's way and collected her laptop and jacket from the other side of the room. "Bye, Ianto." She bent and brushed his cheek with a kiss and was gone.

"Let's have a look at you then," ordered Owen and pulled the covers down over Ianto's lower body.

The Welshman lay unresisting as Owen looked at the injured limb, removing the dressing and checking the wound. He answered the questions Owen snapped out and wondered whether this curt approach was purely for his benefit or whether Owen used it with all his patients. In ten minutes, Owen was done and had replaced the dressing and the covers.

"It looks all right, Bob did a good job. You'll have a scar but it won't be bad." The doctor slumped in the chair by the bed. "Jack mention you'll need physio?"

"Yeah. How long will I be here?"

"They'll release you tomorrow, I should think. But it'll be a while before you'll be back on your feet. Need to rest that leg and do some physio. Best to start exercising, gently of course, soon as you can."

"Jack said about getting me home." Ianto eyed Owen speculatively. "Sounds like I'd need someone with me most of the time."

"Yeah, you would." Owen said no more. He had discussed this with Jack and thought getting Ianto home would be a mistake. The man needed proper nursing – there were dressings to change and his other physical needs to cater for - as well as ferrying back and forth to physio. Owen himself could look after the medical side but none of the others had time for the rest. A nursing home would be the best bet but Jack was adamant that Ianto should be looked after by the team.

"It's Jack, isn't it?" He saw Owen nod. "What do you suggest?"

"Nursing home for a couple of weeks. One where you can have physio on the spot and round the clock, proper nursing care." The doctor leant forward, resting his forearms on his knees. "UNIT have one not far from here." He said no more, leaving Ianto to consider the options.

"You've suggested this to Jack?"

"He's not having any of it." Owen sat back again, a look of disgust on his face. Their leader could be a stubborn so-and-so when he chose. "Says he'll look after you himself if none of us will. Which is bollocks, 'cos we'd do it."

"I know and I appreciate it." Ianto smiled at Owen. "I'll talk to him. Could you make some enquiries about getting me a bed there?"

"Sure thing. Good luck with Jack though, I couldn't make any headway with him."

Ianto continued to smile but it turned a bit grimmer. "Just leave him to me."

Owen laughed. He had been surprised that Jack and Ianto's … relationship had lasted this long. He had truly believed Ianto was no more than a part-time shag to the older man but he had been proven wrong. "You're welcome to him!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Weevil Hunt**

Chapter Three

Owen left the hospital when lunch arrived, a lukewarm and unappetising cottage pie with tinned fruit as dessert. Ianto took a couple of mouthfuls but left the rest in favour of Gwen's grapes which he enjoyed. The consultant surgeon, Bob Chivers, appeared not long after the lunch plates had been taken away and checked Ianto's injured leg and, like Owen, seemed satisfied with its progress. He confirmed that Ianto would not be able to put weight on it for the next two or three days and told him that the course of physio could last between four and six weeks with sessions every day initially.

On his own again, Ianto lay looking out of the window at the blue sky. The rest of the Torchwood team could not take time away from their other duties to look after him for that long. And the thought of being cooped up in his flat – on the second floor of a block with no lift – with any of them was already giving him the heebie-jeebies. The nursing home was the obvious solution, especially as it was run by UNIT; there would no security issues to bother about and they were known for looking after their people well. If Jack was obstinate, he would just have to go around him. That decision made, Ianto reached awkwardly to the cabinet by his bed and snagged his mobile.

"Gwen, it's Ianto," he said when the woman answered.

"_Hey, sweetheart. I'm just on my way to you. Should be about ten minutes."_ In the background, Ianto could hear traffic noise; she was obviously in her car.

"Could you make a stop on the way? I am dying for a decent cup of coffee and a sandwich. Fruit would be nice too. Lunch was awful. Any chance of picking something up?"

"_No problem. Anything else? I've got some books and magazines already." _

"I'd quite like my laptop."

"_Any idea where it is?" _

"At home." He realised it was taking her well out of her way to ask her to go there. "No, forget it. The books and stuff will be fine."

"_Okay. Maybe Jack can bring the laptop tonight."_ The traffic noises got louder in the background_. "Gotta go, Ianto, see you in a bit."_

"Bye." Ianto put the 'phone down and lay back against the pillows. He disliked being dependant on anyone and it made him all the more determined to recuperate in the nursing home. He must have dozed off because the next he knew, Gwen was moving about the room putting down various bags and packages.

"You look better," she said, smiling. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and shrugged off her jacket. Laying it aside, she went to the Tesco bag first. "Right, lunch. I got you two packs of sandwiches; tuna and sweetcorn and ham salad. There's bananas, apples and more grapes and I thought you might like some orange juice too." She pulled the items from the bag and placed them on the table in front of Ianto.

"Thanks. I am really hungry." He tore open the ham salad sandwiches and took a bite out of one half. "Umm, that's good."

She laughed at his evident enjoyment. "And here's the coffee." That came from another bag. "Got one for myself too." The two cups were placed alongside the food. "And here's a couple of paperbacks and some magazines. Not sure if you'll like them but I know Rhys does. If you want anything else, just say and I'll get someone to bring them in."

After this flurry of activity, she sat on the upright chair and took her coffee. Ianto had finished the first lot of sandwiches and was about to start on the tuna. He saw her amused look and paused in his headlong dash to eat them.

"Perhaps I'd better keep these for later," he said, grinning ruefully. He took a long drink of the coffee instead.

"Eat as much as you want. There's a sandwich place downstairs if you want more."

He eyed the sandwiches, hesitated then opened them with a flourish. "I am hungry."

"Not surprising, you haven't had anything since lunch yesterday. I saw Owen before I left, he said your leg's healing well."

"Seems to be, thanks."

Gwen stayed for the rest of the afternoon and chattered about Torchwood and life in general. She seemed to have no difficulty finding topics to cover and Ianto listened with only half an ear working his way through the fruit and sipping orange juice. It was reassuring to have her with him and to hear her voice especially as she did not need him to reply. Nurses came in occasionally but otherwise they were not disturbed. Around four thirty he started to feel sleepy again and she noticed.

"You'll be wanting some rest," she announced, getting up and putting the rubbish together in one bag. "I'll get out of your way. Jack said he'd be along later and he may make Owen come again too. Jack is determined to get you well as soon as possible." She smiled brightly, hiding her concern that the two men were becoming close again so quickly after Jack's absence. In her opinion it was happening too fast to be genuine.

"Thanks for bringing all this, Gwen," he said, smiling at her. "And for staying. It was good to hear all the news."

"I don't think you listened to half of it." She saw his face and smiled. "Don't worry, sweetheart, I'm used to it. Rhys never listens either." She bent and kissed him again then bustled out of the room.

Ianto lay back against the pillows and enjoyed the silence for a moment before picking up the magazines; one on rugby and the other a men's general interest. The books were adventure thrillers which he wasn't particularly interested in but they'd pass a few hours. He put them all aside and closed his eyes, letting the room fade away as he fell into a refreshing sleep.

-ooOoo-

In the Hub, Jack and Owen were arguing. This wasn't an unusual event so Toshiko did not take much notice until she heard Ianto's name mentioned. Listening harder, she realised the two men were arguing over the Welshman's care as he recovered from his injury.

"Damn it, Jack, you know that's not true! We were the ones who were here for him when you went swanning off. We're the ones who picked him up and put him back together again so don't tell me we don't care!"

"Then what's your problem! Is it too much to ask you to drop in on him over the next few days? You are our doctor!"

"He needs more than his bandages changed for Christ's sake! Oh, what's the point of even talking to you!"

Owen turned his back on Jack and left the office. His enquiries of UNIT about Ianto using their nursing home had been going well until Jack had intercepted a call confirming the arrangements. He had gone ballistic and made plenty of unfounded allegations which had resulted in the slanging match. Owen had had enough.

"Don't walk away from me!" shouted Jack but Owen kept walking, disappearing out of the cog door. "Damn it!" exclaimed Jack, now standing in the work area near Toshiko.

The computer tech kept her head down, hoping to avoid having to get involved. She supported Owen and would say so if pressed but she'd much rather avoid an argument with Jack. Finally Jack retreated to his office slamming the door after him and she breathed a sigh of relief. Taking care not to be too obvious, she took out her mobile and texted Gwen who was on her way in from the hospital; best she be warned.

"You are such a twat!" said Gwen as she strode into Jack's office. "Thoughtless and stupid. Bone headed. I could go on." She plonked herself down in the visitor's chair.

"What's your problem?" Jack growled. He was still mad from his row with Owen.

"You."

"Go on then, have your say." He sat back in his chair and crossed his arms across his chest, resigned to being bawled out.

She considered and changed tack unexpectedly. "We all know you care for Ianto and want to keep him safe. But if you pull one of us off to look after him, and spend time with him yourself, you'll be putting the rest of us at risk. That's not fair, Jack. Besides, Ianto needs proper care. I know if I was in his position I'd want trained people looking after me not hopeless amateurs like us." She leaned forward, her voice still reasonable. "What's so wrong with that?"

Jack felt the ground shift under his feet. He'd nursed people before, during both world wars as well as colleagues at Torchwood, and had done it willingly and well. However if he nursed Ianto – or used the other team members to do so – it would put a strain on resources. Everyone would get less downtime and thereby increase the chances of a further accident. She was right, he acknowledged, but that didn't change the feeling in his gut that Ianto deserved his personal attention. "I just want to make sure he's looked after," he said finally.

"He will be. And you can visit anytime, like the rest of us will, but … but not at the cost of reducing our operational strength still more." She smiled at him, knowing she had won her point. "A couple of weeks and he'll back with us."

"Okay," he sighed, knowing when he was beaten.

"Good. I'll tell Owen to make the arrangements and you can go see Ianto. Tell him the good news." She stood up. "Tosh and I'll stay here for a while and keep an eye on things. Oh, Ianto said he'd like his laptop and the nurse said to take him some pyjamas and toiletries. Will you get all that from his flat?"

"I'll get it." She was managing him again but, he admitted, on this occasion he needed and deserved it.

She was on her way to the door and said, over her shoulder, "You may want to take some coffee and food with you. He couldn't eat his lunch." Then she was gone.

It was a couple of hours before Jack made it to the hospital. He had cleared some paperwork and checked with Toshiko and Owen – who had reappeared – about on-going projects before leaving the Hub for Ianto's flat. He checked the place, sifting through the mail that had arrived and putting it to one side to wait another day or two. Next he packed an overnight bag with three pairs of pyjamas (hardly used) and toiletries including Ianto's shaving kit. He located the laptop, remembering to take the mains lead and shoving a couple of games in the bag too. After a stop for refreshments, he entered Ianto's room just after seven in the evening loaded down with bags and other stuff.

"Hey, Jack." Ianto was sitting up, smiling and alert. The dressing on his leg had been renewed and he had been washed. He was wearing a pair of hospital pyjamas that itched and was delighted to see the overnight bag. "Great, my own clothes. Did you remember the shaving kit?" He reached for the bag and started looking through it.

"Is that the only reason you're pleased to see me?" pouted Jack. He put down the tray of two coffees, the bag of provisions and took the laptop off his shoulder before leaning in for a long and satisfying kiss. "I missed that," he said as they parted.

"Me too." Ianto abandoned the overnight bag in favour of the Sainsbury's' carrier where he found sandwiches, a pack of éclairs, some crisps and a packet of chocolate biscuits. "This should keep me going," he said approvingly.

"Hold on, some of that's for me." Jack had dropped his greatcoat over the easy chair and drew the upright one next to the bed. "Is the food here that awful?"

"Pretty much." Ianto had the coffee open and was sipping it with pleasure.

"Well, the UNIT place has a good reputation so that should be better."

Ianto stopped and stared at him. "You know?"

"I found out and, after some … discussion, I see it's the best option." Jack smiled resignedly and reached for the other coffee.

"It is, Jack, really it is. The doctor here said I'd have to have physio every day for the next couple of weeks. That would have taken someone away from work far too much." He reached a hand for Jack's where it lay on the covers, squeezing it gently. "This way, I'll be back sooner."

"You'd better be. I miss you already." It was true. Jack had been distracted most of the day, imagining glimpses of Ianto around the Hub as he went about his many duties, and had even gone to the archives once thinking the Welshman would be there before he remembered. The quicker Ianto was back on his feet and back at work the better for them both.

"What's been happening? Any Rift activity?"

The two men talked as they ate their impromptu meal. The Rift had dropped a couple of pieces of alien technology but that was all. Jack related his visit to UNIT and had Ianto laughing at the gullibility of the local commander who was new and not yet used to the Torchwood leader's ways. The conversation moved on to other things and they finally turned on the TV and watched a couple of programmes, laughing through an inane comedy. A nurse popped in once to check all was well and helped Ianto change into his own, silky pyjamas, but otherwise they were left alone. At ten, Ianto was getting sleepy and Jack got ready to leave.

"I can stay if you like," Jack offered.

"Just to watch me sleep? No, you do enough of that normally. Go on, go and get some rest in that little bed of yours."

"I could share yours."

"No. Go home, Jack. I'll see you tomorrow."

They kissed long and deep. Ianto drank in the scent of his lover. It still intoxicated him and it wouldn't have taken much for his resolve to weaken and to welcome the man staying. But Jack drew away and left the room with a wave. Moving carefully, Ianto made himself comfortable and closed his eyes, tired and ready for rest. He fell asleep with the imprint of Jack's mouth on his and dreamt of other nights when they had been together.

Checking in with the Hub, Jack sent Toshiko and Gwen home but did not go straight back to the base. He could monitor the Rift remotely and decided he needed a moment in the fresh air before going underground again. He went to the hospital roof and stood on the edge, looking out over the city. It wasn't as high as some of his usual haunts but it was enough. Drinking in the air and watching the traffic below him, he imagined the people in their homes settling down for a night of sleep, safe because of the dedication of his team. They had had two injuries in as many weeks, first Gwen and now Ianto, and while neither had been serious Jack felt guilty all the same; it was only luck that had kept them safe. He had to look after his people better and he vowed that he would. He had come back to them because he loved them, all of them. They were his family.

After half an hour he left the roof, climbed into the SUV and drove off back towards Mermaid Quay but diverted to Penarth when reports of a Weevil reached him. He handled this on his own, deciding to give his team an uninterrupted night's sleep. Unfortunately it didn't work out that way as he had to call in all of them when the Rift opened over Barry at two in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Weevil Hunt**

Chapter Four

Owen was the first visitor Ianto received the following morning and that wasn't until eleven o'clock. He was accompanied by Bob Chivers, the surgeon, and they examined Ianto's leg and pronounced it mending well. The three men discussed Ianto's transfer to the UNIT facility and it was agreed that he would be moved later that day. Then Chivers left and Owen grabbed the chair and settled down for a chat.

"Everything all right at the Hub?" asked Ianto. Toshiko had called earlier and Gwen had texted but the Welshman had heard nothing from Jack and neither of the women had mentioned work.

"Busy." Owen rested his feet on the edge of the bed and leaned the chair back dangerously. "We've had a swarm of Miglinites over at Barry since two this morning. Jack's been out there negotiating and not getting very far. Last I heard he was still at it."

"He won't like that." Ianto recalled the last time the Miglinites had visited. They had settled over Bute Park and not moved for twelve hours. Tiny creatures, they fed off the trace minerals in the atmosphere and rarely responded to requests for them to leave.

"He doesn't. He was swearing." Owen grinned; it took a lot to make Jack swear but when he did it was a mix of English and other weird languages. "Other than that, we've had a couple of stray Weevils and some artefact drops too. Gwen, Tosh and me have been running all over."

"I'm sorry. I should be there to help."

"Don't be daft. Just make sure you get this leg fixed ASAP. Not sure how much longer we'll manage without your coffee, and the pizza boxes are piling up."

"I'll do my best. In fact, why not start now? I'd like to try standing up." He looked over at Owen. The man was a good doctor and would not let him try anything that would cause more damage.

"All right." Swinging his own legs down to the floor, Owen stood up and moved the table that ran across the bed and flicked the covers back. "Try moving your legs yourself. If the sutures pull, stop immediately." He watched as Ianto moved his right leg followed by more cautiously by the injured left. "Stay there." Owen looked round and found Ianto's shoes which he slipped on the man's feet which were now resting on the floor. "Okay, stand up."

Holding onto Owen's hands, Ianto was half pulled to his feet. The pain, which had been a dull ache all morning, intensified and he let out a small gasp as he put some weight on the injured leg. He waited and the pain receded - slightly. With gentle movements, he took a couple of paces forward still using Owen to maintain his balance. It wasn't too bad but Ianto understood now why he needed the physiotherapy; the leg muscles were definitely damaged. After a few more steps, he said, "I think that's enough."

"Yeah, think you're right." Owen helped him back to the bed and settled the pillows behind him. "Water?" he asked, gesturing to the jug.

"Please." Ianto drank gratefully and lay back, breathing heavily from the exertion. "Not going to be running the marathon any time soon," he commented.

"You'll be surprised. It'll come back quite fast as long as you do the exercises. And the UNIT guys will make you, they're known for it!"

"Oh God, don't tell me that!"

"It's for your own good. You want to get back on your feet, don't you?" The doctor looked across enquiringly. He thought Ianto had done well to even stand on his injured leg and was pretty sure that, with the concentrated treatment he was going to get, he'd be back at work in a couple of weeks. Not fit enough to run a marathon, certainly, but good enough to potter round the Hub.

"Yes, I do."

They sat without speaking for a while. Work was the only common point of interest between them and they'd already covered that. When Ianto was starting to find the silence oppressive, Owen hauled himself to his feet. "I'll be on my way. Be back later with the UNIT guys." He was gone without a farewell, ambling out of the door. Ianto heaved a sigh of relief.

-ooOoo-

In Barry Jack was getting more and more frustrated. The Miglinites were gathered over a patch of re-seeded grass where the minerals were extra abundant and were in no hurry to leave. They didn't harm the soil or their surroundings – the minerals were plentiful and taking them did not affect humans – but the sight of millions of the tiny creatures in a orange cloud a metre or so off the ground had attracted attention and the Torchwood team had had to erect screens. Jack had called in Toshiko to help and they were inside the screens now, using the translator program she had developed and getting nowhere fast. The program worked fine, it was the Miglinites who were being a pain. They were as slow as the Arkans and it took ages for their collective mind to respond to Jack's requests. While he was waiting for a response to his last question, Jack opened his comms.

"Gwen, how are things?"

"_Okay. Owen's been to the hospital, says Ianto's okay." _Gwen knew this was what Jack wanted to be told. The man had been agitated all morning because he hadn't been able to visit. _"They'll be moving him this afternoon. Other than that, I'm ploughing through the stuff that came through the Rift." _

"Good. There's still no movement here. If they don't shift themselves soon, I'm going to try the spray." Following their last visit, Owen had devised a spray that incorporated a number of compounds thought to be offensive to the Miglinites and which – he hoped – would encourage them to leave.

"_Sounds like a good idea. The local radio has got wind of what's going on so you can expect reporters there soon." _

"That's all I need. Okay, I'll give them five minutes then I'm spraying."

"I'm getting something," said Toshiko, studying her PDA.

Jack moved closer and looked over her shoulder. The program was showing a mass of letters and symbols that made no sense. "It's gibberish."

"Give it a chance." She was hurt that he could dismiss her program so readily. It had taken months of work to develop it and she was proud that it worked for most species. It was working for the Miglinites too but as Torchwood had such a limited amount of their language it was taking longer to translate. As she watched the screen, the letters started to come together and recognisable words formed.

"NEED TO FEED," appeared followed by, "HANG YOUNG".

"I understand the first bit, these things are always hungry, but what about that last bit?" asked Jack.

"May be a mistranslation. It could be 'Have young'," she replied, pressing keys to achieve a better match.

The screen changed to "HAVE YOUNG."

"I don't care," said Jack. "Tell them they have to go, now!"

"But if they have young - " began Toshiko, her kind heart making her sympathetic to the creatures.

"No, Tosh. Just tell them."

Jack glared at her, watching her concentrate on the PDA inserting a message. He very much doubted she was giving his words the emphasis he would like but there was nothing he could do about it. She knew her program and was the only one who could use it with anything like fluency.

"I told them," she said, avoiding looking at him. She studied the Miglinites instead, fascinated by the patterns they formed within the swarm. Some patches were more heavily populated than others and these moved hypnotically. As she watched, waiting for them to reply, an idea formed. She began typing again, ignoring Jack pacing up and down beside her.

"Anything?" he asked.

"Just a minute." She paused in her typing, looking at the screen. "Yes!" She looked up at Jack. "Those patterns, the ones they make as they move around?" she said.

"What patterns?"

"Those," she said pointing to the changing swarm. "That's part of their language. The program is now taking that into account too. Here." She thrust the PDA in front of his nose.

On the screen was the message, "WE ARE SO VERY SORRY TO KEEP YOU WAITING, TALL ONE. OUR YOUNG ARE BEING PICKY ABOUT THEIR FOOD. THEY WILL BE DONE IN JUST A LITTLE WHILE AND THEN WE SHALL DEPART. SO SORRY."

Jack let out a bark of laughter. "I don't believe it! You sure you didn't type that in yourself?" He was grinning at her now, his good humour restored.

"It was from them. They're very polite, probably why it takes so long to communicate."

"All right, we'll give them ten minutes more. But if they've not moved, I'm getting the spray out."

"I'm going to keep on talking, the more language of theirs I can capture the better." Toshiko was in her element. This was what she loved about her job. As long as she had the opportunity to contact new species or to discover new aspects of old ones, she could put up with all the grot that came her way.

"Just don't invite them to stay." Jack sat on the grass and waited.

-ooOoo-

It was two thirty when the three strong UNIT medical team, a doctor and two orderlies, arrived to transfer Ianto. While they helped Ianto into a wheelchair Owen saw to the paperwork with the hospital authorities. The two Torchwood operatives met up at the nurses' station.

"You're all set to go," announced Owen.

After Ianto had thanked the nurses, the little group got into the lift, Owen carrying the overnight bag and laptop, and travelled down to the sub-ground level where the UNIT ambulance waited. Ianto was put inside.

"I'll be following in my car," said Owen, before the ambulance doors were shut. "See you the other end."

The ride took only twenty minutes, the orderlies staying in the cab up front and the UNIT doctor in with Ianto. The woman was not talkative so Ianto lay looking up at the roof of the vehicle. He had spoken to Jack after battling with his NHS lunch - greasy lasagne and stodgy syrup pudding – and heard all about the Miglinites who had finally departed. Jack and Toshiko had been too busy on clear up and in assessing what they had learnt about the creatures for Jack to get in to see Ianto before the transfer; he promised to make it that evening. Ianto hoped he would; he missed the man.

When the ambulance stopped, Ianto was again transferred to a wheelchair. The orderlies were efficient and careful and Ianto felt that if they were any indication of the care he was to receive he would be fine here. His first sight of the nursing home was also reassuring. The Queen Anne mansion stood among neat grounds, imposing and pleasing to the eye with few signs of adaptation for its current use. He was being wheeled to the door when Owen's car hurtled into the driveway and pulled up to a stop. The doctor got out and walked over to join the small group near the front door where a slope had been added to allow wheelchair access.

"Hold on," said Owen, hand to his ear. "Okay, I can be there in half an hour," he said into his comms before turning back to Ianto. "Sorry, mate, gotta go." The bag and laptop were thrust at one of the orderlies.

"What is it?" asked Ianto anxiously.

"More bloody Weevils. In Grangetown. One of us will be by later," he called as he ran back to his car. He had disappeared through the gates before Ianto had got inside the building.

The UNIT personnel were well-organised and considerate and in no time at all Ianto was settled in a large, light and airy room on the first floor of the old building. As well as the bed, the room held a couch and easy chairs in a seating area as well as a wardrobe, chest of drawers, television and floor lamps together with one or two knick-knacks that gave it a homely appearance. On the side was a large vase full of flowers and a bowl of fruit was beside the bed. The en-suite bathroom was also spacious and well-appointed. Ianto was impressed by his surroundings but, when he was alone, felt ill at ease. He would have welcomed one of the team as a friendly face among all these strangers. He wondered what was happening in Grangetown, wishing he had not let Jack take his comms earpiece; he could have at least heard their exchanges. As it was, he could only wait for one of them to appear or to call with news; he would not call himself, too afraid of distracting them at a critical moment. He thought of his laptop but when he looked around, saw it was on a table on the other side of the room, out of reach. His leg was aching from his move and he was not going to try walking again. He picked up the remote control and turned on the television in hopes there would be something he could watch.

-ooOoo-

At half past eight, Jack opened the door to Ianto's room and peered in. "Open for visitors?" he asked, grinning.

"For you? Always," replied Ianto, his tone warmer than any he had used since Jack's return.

"That's what I like to hear." Jack walked into the room straight to the bedside and gave Ianto a deep and penetrating kiss. "Oh, that's good," he said, drawing back a little.

"Not bad." Ianto put his hand behind Jack's head and pulled him back for another, but longer and slower this time. "That's better," he breathed when they finally parted. "What's been happening?" He had received a text from Toshiko an hour earlier saying all was well but that was all.

Smiling, Jack took off his greatcoat and threw it over the couch, pulling up a chair to sit beside the bed. "Not much. Hoping for a quiet night. They looking after you?" he asked, looking round the room for the first time.

"Uh-huh. I've seen the doctor, Lieutenant Jamieson, and the physio, Major Cracknell. They've given me my schedule, see?" He held out a printed card. "And dinner was wonderful, salmon and a crème brulee."

"Better than the pizza I had then," replied Jack. He was studying the card and saw Ianto was having three sessions of physio every day, including one in the pool. "I'll have to make sure I get here to see you in your Speedos," he smirked.

Ianto laughed. "I'm dreading it all," he admitted. "Looks like a torture regime to me."

"Hey, they're good. I've heard of Cracknell, he's supposed to be the best. He won't let you do more than you should." He placed the card on the side. "I could always take you home if you prefer." He was holding Ianto's hand now, rubbing his thumb over the wrist.

"Don't be ridiculous. Busy as you've been today? There's no way you can spare anyone to look after me. Besides, I'm looking forward to a few sessions with the Major." He put enough innuendo into the words to make Jack's ears prick up. "I have no objection to getting up close and personal with him."

"That's it, you're going home," threatened Jack standing up.

"Don't be silly." Ianto was laughing again, enjoying the game. "Now, tell me all about the Miglinites and the rest of it."

Jack took an apple from the fruit bowl and settled back in the chair before launching into a detailed, almost minute by minute, description of his long day. As he spoke and munched the apple, he felt the frustrations of the day fall from him. Most days ended like this now, a long chat with Ianto usually followed by sex. There would not be any sex tonight, but the familiarity of sitting and talking soothed him. For his part, Ianto leant back against his pillows and listened, asking a question occasionally. In these moments, Jack was at his most unguarded and revealed more about himself than he - probably - realised to the careful listener. When Jack had finished Ianto took over, admitting to the discomfort of his leg wound, his boredom throughout the day and his guilt at being unable to help the team. Like Jack, Ianto found comfort in sharing his innermost thoughts and feelings.

It wasn't long before Jack had carefully climbed onto the bed to lie beside Ianto, holding him in his arms and stroking his back as they continued to talk intermittently. Eventually Ianto grew tired and his eyes closed. Safe and secure in Jack's arms, he slept.


	5. Chapter 5

**Weevil Hunt**

Chapter Five

"Time to wake up, Mr Jones." The breezy voice was accompanied by the swish of curtains being drawn back and Venetian blinds raised.

Ianto opened his eyes to see the nurse advancing on him. She was the same one that had seen to his needs the day before, Nurse A. Verage according to her name badge. Then he had been amused by the name as it fitted her so well – she was average in every way and would fade into the background in any group of two or more people – but now her good humour irritated him. He managed a grunt in response.

"Busy day today, Mr Jones, this is no time to be lying in bed." She flicked back the covers and tidied them into crisp folds ignoring his shiver as the cooler air hit his pyjama-clad body. "Bathroom first."

The next half an hour passed in a haze of indignities as Ianto was taken to the bathroom and undressed before being placed first on the toilet and then, when he was done, on a seat beside the bath with a sponge and flannel and told to wash himself. Only by thinking he was somewhere else did Ianto endure the subsequent towelling dry and being dressed in underpants, shorts and T-shirt. At the end of this, she put him back in the wheelchair and wheeled him out of the bathroom.

"Healing nicely," she pronounced as she changed the dressing on his leg. "Doctor will be pleased with you. Here's your sweater. I'll get your breakfast now." A soft lambswool blanket was placed over his knees and then she was gone.

The door swung to behind her and Ianto heaved a sigh of relief. If anything was going to give him the impetus to get better, being manhandled by the cheery Nurse A. Verage would. He donned the sweater and wheeled over to the window to look out at the manicured lawns and the sweeping gravel drive surrounded by trees. The day was grey and overcast but still inviting. A path disappeared into the trees and he imagined himself jogging along it and disappearing to somewhere the nurse could not find him. It would be a long time before he could do that, he acknowledged; at present he could barely stand on his own let alone walk. He determined to do everything he could to get better as fast as he could.

Nurse Verage returned with a large tray and placed it on the table which was high enough to serve as a desk or for dining. "Come along, time to eat." She pulled the wheelchair away from the window and positioned him by the table. "I'll be back in a bit. Call if you need me," she said and bustled out again.

Ianto checked the breakfast tray and discovered orange juice, a cafetiére of coffee, fresh grapefruit, eggs and bacon and toast. All smelt and looked delicious and he tucked in, sure that he would need all his strength for the physiotherapy sessions to come. He was right.

-ooOoo-

That afternoon the Hub was quiet, an ideal opportunity for catch-up work. Owen was in the medical bay entering case details into the database while Gwen sat at her desk with papers and folders all around sorting them into piles for filing. Both tasks would normally have been completed by Ianto and without him the others were having to do it themselves. They didn't protest, knowing that Ianto would do the same for them. At her desk, Toshiko was refining her translation program, humming along with the music coming from the speakers. She didn't know the song but it had a catchy rhythm. Jack was in the office sifting through emails, deleting most of them unanswered and passing the remainder to members of his team for action. He didn't mind at all being interrupted when his mobile phone, lying on the desk, buzzed with an incoming call and grinned delightedly when he saw the caller's name on the display.

"Hey, Ianto. How's it going?" He pushed his chair back and got comfortable with his feet on the desk.

"_They're killing me. Come and rescue me." _

"What?"

"_You heard. They're sadists, the lot of them and especially Cracknell. Why did you leave me here?" _

"Ah, excuse me, it was you that wanted to go there not me." Jack was unconcerned, rather he was amused at Ianto's grumpy tones. "Not as easy as you expected, huh?"

Ianto let out a gusty sigh. _"No."_

"Tell me."

"_It'd take too long. Besides, you said you were going to come and see me and you didn't even call." _

With a chuckle Jack turned to look out into the Hub; the others weren't busy and he could probably leave them to cope for an hour or two. Sounded as if Ianto needed cheering up. "All right. Be there soon as I can."

"_Good."_ Ianto ended the call abruptly.

Fifteen minutes later Jack was on his way to the nursing home in the Mercedes E Class Cabriolet he rarely got an opportunity to use. He had picked the car up for a song when the previous owner, a property developer, had gone bust and kept it for the few occasions he could not use the SUV. It was an indulgence, especially as in rainy Cardiff he rarely got the opportunity to drive with the roof down, but everyone deserved at least one. Swinging through the entrance gates, Jack drove up to the front of the building and parked with a flourish. After signing in, he sprinted up the stairs and opened the door to Ianto's room, looking forward to jollying the man out of his sulk.

"You took your time."

"Nice to see you too." Jack flung his greatcoat over one of the easy chairs and went to Ianto who was in a wheelchair by the window. "What's got your knickers in a twist?"

"I ache all over." With this admission, Ianto's shoulders slumped and his bottom lip stuck out. He was a mass of misery.

"Poor you." Crouching down, Jack attempted to give him a hug and a kiss but the chair made it awkward. "Bed or couch?"

"Couch."

"Come on then." Jack grabbed the handles of the wheelchair and pushed it over to the seating area before helping Ianto to stand on his good right leg and swivel into position so he could sit on the couch. "Better now?" asked Jack, sitting scrunched up one end with Ianto leaning back against him, the injured leg stretched out. Jack wrapped his arms around the still sulky Welshman.

"A bit." With his face buried between Jack's shoulder and neck, Ianto's words were muffled. "It's been horrible. They made me do all sorts of things. Don't they know I've got a bad leg!"

"They're only trying to make it better."

"Doesn't feel like it."

"It will do. Now tell me all about your day."

As Ianto began to recount all that happened, Jack held the injured man. He didn't often get to comfort Ianto – he was normally entirely too self-sufficient and private to allow it – and made the most of the opportunity. The young man meant a great deal to Jack, probably more than was wise, but Jack was tired of playing it safe. He had done that first after Estelle and then again after Lucia and look where that had got him – alone! This time he was prepared to give in and admit to his feelings. He cared for Ianto a lot and was not ashamed to show it. At the moment, though, he was highly amused by this previously unseen and child-like side of Ianto.

"I'm being stupid," said Ianto finally. "I know these exercise will do me good."

"'Cos they will. The harder you work, the quicker you'll be on your feet."

Snuggled against Jack, Ianto was not sure he wanted to recover too quickly. He liked being held and to have Jack looking out for him. The older man had changed a lot during his absence and Ianto was encouraged by the new closeness. Perhaps they could make something of their feelings for one another after all. It was a gamble trying to have a relationship with someone like Jack. Setting aside the man's immortality, which was not easy in itself, Jack was also an incorrigible flirt and entirely lacking in discretion. However, Ianto decided to take the risk that Jack could be tamed.

"What's been happening with you?"

"Not a lot. Had another piece of the Oppu satellite come through, that's all that's new. I've got Owen and Gwen on database and filing."

Ianto raised his head and regarded Jack with horror. "You've let them loose on my archives?"

"Yep. Not having everything left for you to come back to." He gently pulled Ianto's head back to rest on his chest.

"I'll be sorting out the mess for months," groaned Ianto.

"And you'll love it. Now, any chance of a cup of coffee in this place?"

-ooOoo-

Toshiko knocked tentatively on the door to Ianto's room and opened it slowly. "Hello. Okay to visit?" she asked, peering over at the bed where Ianto lay propped up on mounds of pillows.

"Yeah." He turned off the television which he had been watching for the company not the quality of the programme. "Any more of this reality stuff and I'll be going doolally."

Time had hung heavily on Ianto's hands since Jack had left around six o'clock. Doctor Jamieson had visited and checked his leg and Nurse Verage had been in and out at various times before her shift ended. Dinner – steak and salad with a baked potato followed by rhubarb crumble - had been delivered by an orderly called Phil who was too busy to stop for a chat. The hours had seemed to drag on. Ianto had started one of the books Gwen had brought him but got fed up before long and even the television had not interested him. At nine, Ianto had given up hope of anyone else coming to visit.

"I know it's late but I thought you might still be awake. How are you?" She had put her jacket and bag on a chair and now perched on the edge of the bed.

"Better for seeing you. I'm bored out of my mind."

"Jack thought you might be. Said your physio was tough."

"I was a wimp, Tosh." He pulled a face and grinned wryly. "No two ways about it."

"I don't believe that."

"Oh, I was. But what's been happening with you? Jack said you were working on your translation program. Surely he's not kept you at it 'til now."

The two friends settled down comfortably for a chat. She explained about the Miglinites' swarming patterns and how she was using this new information to incorporate non-verbal communication into the program. As usual, she had got too involved and Jack had had to kick her out of the Hub. Ianto listened to her explanation of the work and understood most of it until she went into detail about rewriting the computer code and lost him completely. He told her about his physiotherapy, able to make a joke of it now, and the people who were caring for him. Next, she moaned about Gwen's increasing fixation with planning her wedding and marvelled at Owen's continuing sobriety; he had not been clubbing for some weeks.

At ten o' clock the nurse on night duty appeared and shooed Toshiko out of the room. Ianto was helped to the bathroom, given his final medication – UNIT did not believe in over-prescription of pain killers so he was getting less than in recent days - and finally settled into bed. He lay awake for quite a while, listening to the unfamiliar sounds of the house creaking in the wind and the footsteps of nurses and orderlies in the corridor outside as they went about their duties.

His thoughts drifted to the Oppu satellite which had broken up in the Rift and was being spit out in bits; they probably had most of it now. He wondered if the translation program could help communicate with the resident Weevils. When his thoughts turned to Owen's strange behaviour he wished Jack was present to discuss it and everything else. Their late night chats always helped him sleep … well, the chats and the sex that usually accompanied them. He was suddenly wide-awake. How was Jack coping without sex? Was he looking elsewhere? Ianto's spirits plunged as he imagined Jack out on the town seeking nubile flesh to meet his needs. He thumped down a fist and jarred his leg drawing in breath through gritted teeth until the spasm of pain subsided. When it had gone completely, he lay still and cursed himself for not offering Jack a blow job or other release when he'd had the chance. Instead he'd acted like a petulant child and been cuddled. He needed his head examining!

He was still berating himself when his mobile vibrated, making a strange sound on the glass-topped bedside table. He reached for it quickly before anyone else heard it and clicked to take the call. "Ianto Jones."

"_Did I wake you?" _

"No. I was thinking about you." Ianto settled back against the pillows again, pleased to hear Jack's voice. "You busy?"

In the Hub, Jack was sitting on the sofa with his feet up. _"Nope. Have been. Rounding up more Weevils, would you believe? Don't know why they're so active all of a sudden."_

"I hope you didn't go alone." Ianto waited but Jack did not respond. "Oh, Jack, you can't hunt them on your own."

"_My usual partner is unavailable right now. And I was fine. Stopped to get a coffee on the way back, it's ghastly."_

"I'll be back soon to make you some of my special brew." Ianto smiled to himself and vowed to persevere with the exercises. "Soon as I can."

"_Looking forward to it. Do you know what I'm doing now?"_ Jack's voice became deeper.

"No. What?"

"_I'm sitting on the sofa undoing a shirt button. And another."_

Ianto shivered with anticipation. "Are your braces off your shoulders?"

"_Let's see. There's one gone, and there's the other. Oh and yet another button is undone." _The voice was deep and husky now, savouring the words before releasing them.

Moving the mobile to his left hand, Ianto reached to his pyjama jacket. "I'm feeling pretty warm right now too," he said, "think I'll undo my PJs."

A deep chuckle then Jack said, _"I'll wait for you to catch up."_

"All undone. Fast, huh?"

"_The fastest and the best. My belt's off." _

"My PJ cord is undone and my hand … Can you imagine where my hand is?"

"_Where mine would like to be."_ Jack paused then said, _"Sure you want to do this? I don't want you to hurt yourself." _

"I've been doing this for years, Jack, I think I can manage!"

"_I was referring to your leg. Don't want you to make it worse." _

"That's kind, really it is, but I'll be very careful. Now, where were we?"

"_Don't know where you are but I've got a good grip on mine. Just need to hear some dirty talk in those beautiful Welsh vowels of yours to get me really hard." _

With a small laugh, Ianto obliged. The pair continued at their separate but complementary activities until both had climaxed. Reaching awkwardly for a tissue Ianto managed to clean himself up, worrying about how he would explain his sticky state to the nurses.

"_Say their beauty drove you to it," _laughed Jack_. "Time you got some sleep, Ianto." _

"Yeah. Thanks, Jack, thanks for calling."

"_My pleasure, and I really mean that,"_ chuckled Jack. _"'Night, 'night." _

"'Night."

With the call ended, Ianto replaced the mobile and closed his eyes. He was ready for sleep now, reassured that Jack cared enough to call him for phone sex rather than go looking for release elsewhere. Moments like this were sure indications that they were in a relationship of sorts. It wasn't conventional – nothing involving Jack ever was – but they were together, needed one another and that was balm to Ianto's soul. He slept with a smile on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

_Many thanks to all those who are reading, reviewing and have alerted this story. I appreciate it - Jay._

_

* * *

_

**Weevil Hunt**

Chapter Six

"What do we do?" asked Gwen in a strained whisper.

"You stay here. I'll tempt it out. When you get a clear shot, take it."

"No!" She grabbed her boss's arm and yanked him back behind the wall. "I'll never get off a shot before it's on you."

Jack shrugged. "It'll stop to feed. That's when you kill it."

"After it's killed you! No! There has to be another way."

"Gwen, we've been here for ten minutes trying to think of one. This is the only way." He prised her fingers from his arm. "You know I'll come back, no getting rid of me," he joked.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it," she grumbled. "Go on then, if you're going. Be a martyr."

"Remember, aim for the back, between the shoulder blades."

Jack eased out from his place behind the retaining wall. The small park was in Roath, an older part of Cardiff that was a favourite among young families. The substantial three and four bed houses provided ideal accommodation with handy local shops, schools and playgrounds. Prince's Park had been around for over a hundred years and retained some of the Victorian features including a bandstand where the T'pekook had gone to ground. Keeping to the grass, Jack carefully placed each foot as he moved forward, covering the fifty metres slowly but surely. He reached the set of six wide, shallow steps leading up to the open-side of the bandstand and halted. The rank smell of urine, other bodily fluids and spilt beer reached him as he used his wrist strap scanner. The heat signature was faint – T'pekoookii were half lizard – but unmistakable; it was just inside the shadowy doorway, waiting to make its move. With his Webley in his hand, Jack mounted the steps. He did not see the two discarded syringes until they crunched under his foot like firecrackers.

The T'pekook leapt through the opening and onto Jack, forcing him back and down. They landed on the ground with Jack underneath. He braced his arms against the creature's shoulders – the Webley had flown from his hand - avoiding the small mouth, containing a disproportionate number of teeth, by a whisker. Pain assailed him as claws dug into his abdomen and hips and raked his upper arms but he hung on desperately. The heavy tail swiped down across his head, cutting a deep swathe from the crown, across the right ear and cheek which sent a fountain of blood spraying out across the grass. Jack felt his resistance weaken as blood loss made him light-headed and clouded his eyesight but he forced himself to hang on, to keep the T'pekook occupied until Gwen could make her approach. He was still conscious when two shots at close range thudded into the back of the creature. It roared once before collapsing on top of Jack.

Gwen made sure the T'pekook was dead by putting another bullet through its head. Only then did she move forward and roll it off Jack who lay still, bloody but conscious. "Jack! Jack, stay with me." Dumping her jacket to one side she hastily ripped off her top and scrunched it up, pressing the material against the head wound and pressing down hard. With her other hand, she grappled in her jeans pocket and got out her mobile and pressed speed dial. "Tosh, Jack's down. I need Owen here. Now!"

"_I'll get him. The creature?" _

"Dead. Tell Owen to hurry."

"No … rush." The faint words came from Jack whose bloody face was half covered by the wadded up material. "Better … die."

"I am not going to sit here and do nothing, Jack Harkness," she ground out between gritted teeth. "Don't bother to argue because I'm not listening!"

He was silent for a moment then said, "Nice … tits."

-ooOoo-

The sweat was running down Ianto's back as he strained to lift his leg as directed by Major Colin Cracknell, a squat muscular man whose ebony skin was matt under the snow-white singlet and shorts with red piping at the edges.

"Don't force it, Ianto, Just a little bit is enough."

The rich Caribbean accent masked the steel in the man's instructions. Ianto knew from experience, on only his second day of physiotherapy, that if he didn't try his hardest, Cracknell would make him continue even longer. It was a simple movement, to bring his leg up from the floor where he was lying on his front. He had already done this three times when lying on his back and these had nearly killed him even though the limb had been raised only a few centimetres. His difficulties were not helped by Owen sitting cross-legged on the floor watching.

"I can't get it up any higher." He let the leg fall, grateful when Cracknell gripped the ankle and made sure his leg was not jarred. A filthy laugh from the right made him glare in that direction. "Grow up, Owen! I don't know what you're doing here anyway."

"Keeping an eye on you. Believe me, I can think of better things to do with my time but if that's what Jack wants …" He shrugged, changing position to stretch his legs out in front of him, leaning back against the wall.

"Since when have you done what you're told?"

"You wound me to the quick." This came with a knowing grin.

"Let us try once more," said Cracknell, already gripping Ianto's leg by the ankle.

Gritting his teeth, Ianto thought uncharitably that there was no 'us' involved. He was the one being put through the wringer, not Cracknell and not Owen. He tried to ignore the discomfort and considered instead why Jack had sent the doctor along. Owen had appeared at nine thirty and insisted on checking Ianto's wound and asking him a lot of idiotic questions about his treatment. The Welshman had hoped Owen would then depart but instead he had stayed, preventing Ianto from using his laptop and accompanying him to the two morning physiotherapy sessions. Owen had spoken only of medical matters or passed sarky comments. Ianto just wished the man would leave! The only reason he could think of for Jack to have sent him was to ensure that the sessions were suitable and not over-demanding. Unless … Ianto smiled grimly when he realised Jack probably just wanted to get rid of Owen for the morning.

"Excellent, Ianto. Very good indeed. Rest for a moment."

That was one instruction Ianto was pleased, even eager, to follow. He lay on the floor panting for several minutes before cautiously rolling onto his back. The shrill tones of _The Simpsons'_ theme music was loud even over his heavy breathing.

Owen had the mobile to his ear. "Yeah, Tosh. What is it?" Pause. "I don't see the point, he'll be better off dead." Pause. "All right, I'm going." Resignation clear on his face, Owen rose in one lithe movement that Ianto envied.

"Is it Jack?" he asked, propped up on his elbows. There was no one else he knew who would be 'better off dead'.

"Yeah. Stupid bugger can't stop flinging himself at danger." He walked to the door.

"Let me know, Owen. I want to know how he is." The words sounded needy but he didn't care. The only acknowledgement he got was a raised hand as Owen disappeared out of the room.

The rest of the session passed in a haze of discomfort for Ianto but his mind was elsewhere. He could not stop thinking of Jack lying injured, possibly dead by now, and that he, Ianto, was not with him. Seeing Jack come back from the dead was still relatively new but Ianto had an idea of the disorientation the older man felt and wanted to be there, to help him reconnect with the living world. He cursed himself for his own stupidity in getting injured and renewed his vow to get better as quickly as he could. It was probably that which helped him endure the exercises Cracknell put him through.

Back in his room, Ianto let Nurse Verage wash him and get him changed ready for the afternoon session without demur or embarrassment. He couldn't wait for her go and letting her do her job was the quickest way. As soon as she had departed, he grabbed the mobile and called Toshiko. Drumming his fingers impatiently on the table, he counted the rings – one, two, three, four – and was about to try Owen or Gwen when the ringing stopped and Toshiko answered.

"_Ianto?" _

"Tosh, what's happening? Is Jack okay? Did he die?" The queries came in one long rush.

"_Hang on, one at a time!"_ she protested. _"There was a T'pekook in Roath Park. Killed a couple of teenagers stupid enough to be doing drugs last night. Gwen and Jack went to sort it and … he was attacked." _

"And!"

"_And Gwen killed it. She tried to help Jack but he died anyway. Owen got there too late to do anything. But Jack's fine now. Came back to life after about half an hour." _

Half an hour, that was a bad one. He must have bled out, one of the worst deaths or so he believed; perhaps there were worse he hadn't come across yet. A wave of remorse washed over Ianto comprising mingled sadness for Jack having to endure another death and anger at himself for not being there.

"_Ianto, you still there?"_ asked Toshiko. She was at her desk juggling the phone jammed between ear and shoulder while typing furiously. Clean up didn't just take place on the ground, she had a couple of hours' work to cover the T'pekook's tracks.

"Yeah. Is he there? Can I talk to him?"

"_Still at the scene. It's quite a mess." _

"Okay." He paused, imagining Jack, Gwen and Owen sorting out the deaths, administering Retcon, checking for other T'pekook and hauling the body back to the Hub for autopsy. Belatedly, he realised Toshiko would be busy too, altering records and feeding disinformation to the Press. He shouldn't hold her up. "I'll leave you all to it. Get him to call me, when he can."

Touched by his concern, she smiled and stopped typing. _"I will. Soon as he gets back. He'll be asking after you anyway." _

"Yeah?"

"_Yeah. He cares, Ianto, really cares. The best thing you can do for him is to get better, you know that, right?" _

Swallowing down a sudden upsurge of emotion, Ianto choked out, "Uh-huh, I know. Thanks, Tosh. For everything."

"_My pleasure. Speak to you soon." _

"Bye."

Closing the mobile with a snap, Ianto laid it on his lap and wheeled himself to the window to look out on the neat garden. As no one could see him, he didn't mind his eyes watering and a stray tear or two running down his cheeks. The blustery day outside, with trees bending and swaying in the wind, matched his unsettled mood.

-ooOoo-

Nurse Avril Verage liked Ianto Jones. He was polite and did as he was told, by her and the medical staff even though he was embarrassed when being washed and dressed. He didn't make a fuss about his injury which she knew still hurt him and appeared determined to do all his physiotherapy as best he could and leave the nursing home as soon as possible. All in all, he was a model patient except for one thing: he was too quiet. Avril like to chat to her patients and needed a response to keep the conversation going. With Ianto, she found herself doing all the talking which became embarrassing as well as boring after a while. Pushing him along the corridor, she decided to try again to get him to talk.

"Will your visitor be coming in again, the doctor?"

"Hope not." It was now ten past three and Ianto had got over his earlier upset, eaten a good lunch of prawn salad and ice cream and was off to the pool, probably his favourite session. He remained depressed only because Jack had not called him. Four hours had passed, two hundred and forty minutes and Ianto felt he merited at least five of them. How hard could it be to press a couple of buttons and say 'hello'? The mobile was in Ianto's tracksuit pocket and he fingered it constantly, hoping it would ring.

"But it's wonderful how he cares about you. Coming in to check on your treatment and to keep you company like that. And your other friends too, of course." They had reached the lifts and Avril pressed the call button. "Didn't expect it of Torchwood to be honest. Not the impression we get at all."

"Then you were wrong, weren't you!" Ianto snapped, irritated by her inanities.

"Sorry I spoke!" She pushed him into the lift and pressed the button for the basement. Her lips were pursed and she looked everywhere but at him which was hard as the inside of the lift was mirrored. The two of them travelled down in studied silence ignoring their reflections staring back at them.

Just before the lift doors opened, Ianto said, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped. I've got things on my mind." He smiled at her reflection, pleased when she softened enough to smile back.

The hydrotherapy suite consisted of four rooms with facilities to aid recovery from every injury. Ianto was being treated in room one, the smallest of the lot, with just a pool and associated equipment including changing rooms for the more mobile patients and an office for the attending staff. The pool itself was small, four metres square, and relatively shallow. Wide steps on one side extended about a third of the length with the remainder no more than a metre to a metre and half deep. Various pieces of apparatus cluttered the sides including a bosun's chair with a waterproof fabric seat by which non-mobile patients were lowered into the water. At present this was out of the water and occupied by a man chatting to Major Cracknell.

"Jack!" Ianto felt his bad mood lift and he propelled himself forward inexpertly, hands slipping on the wheels, eager to get to Jack as soon as possible. "What are you doing here? Why didn't you call?"

"Decided to come and see you rather than call." He grinned. "Told you I wanted to see you in your Speedos!"

The wheelchair was halted by Nurse Verage's adroit yanking on the handles just a few centimetres short of Jack. She had been closing the door when her patient had shot off across the tiled floor like a Paralympic athlete starting a race. "Careful, Mr Jones," she admonished, setting the brake on the chair, "you could hurt yourself."

"Quite right." Jack was now standing with both hands on the arms of the wheelchair leaning down, face very close to Ianto's. "No more accidents, Mr Jones. Understand?"

Ianto was grinning up at Jack. He wished they were alone so they could have a good snog but Cracknell and the nurse were standing watching him. "I'll look after myself if you do the same," he said, turning a nascent caress into a poke in the chest. "I was worried about you."

"I know." Jack's tone was warm and intimate but he made no other move. It had looked for a moment as if Ianto was going to go for the kiss but when he had pulled back Jack realised the other man was still not comfortable showing affection in public. He'd learnt enough to know now was not the time to challenge that decision. "Sorry."

"So you should be. You shouldn't upset me in my delicate condition."

Jack's laugh echoed round the tiled room as he straightened up. "You've got your hands full with this one," he said to Cracknell.

"He's not so bad. But I could always do with some help. Care to join us?" The major gestured to the pool.

"Why not."

"No, Jack, you can't," protested Ianto watching Jack strip off his greatcoat, "you haven't any swimming stuff." There was a very real possibility that Jack would jump in the pool naked.

"Plenty in the office," said Cracknell, "help yourself. Use the changing rooms." Jack bounded off, dropping his greatcoat on a bench that ran along the wall as he went. "Now, Ianto, time to get you wet."

It took five minutes to get Ianto out of the wheelchair, remove his tracksuit and settle him on the bosun's chair. Nurse Verage ensured the waterproof covering for the dressing on his leg was secure then left, passing Jack who appeared from a changing room in a pair of red swimming trunks. The trunks were close fitting and low on the hip. Ianto swallowed hard when he saw Jack approach; it was going to be hard to keep his mind on the exercises.


	7. Chapter 7

**Weevil Hunt**

Chapter Seven

"This is the life," said Jack, lying back on the steps of the pool, his head just above the water. Beside him, Ianto was half-sitting, half-lying in the same position with his injured leg floating freely before him. "I miss out on all this."

"All what?" The two men were alone – Major Cracknell had been called to help in one of the adjoining hydrotherapy rooms – and could speak freely.

"Being looked after, cared for. I mean, I just die. You all carry on around me as if nothing had happened until -"

"I don't!"

Jack turned his head to look at Ianto with a small, apologetic smile. "No, you don't. But the others do. And then when I come back I'm expected to get on with things. No recuperation for me."

"And no pain. No danger of irreversible injury or the loss of a limb. No physiotherapy to make you feel even worse." Ianto's leg was throbbing after its workout. He had deliberately not added 'no danger of dying' to his list of disadvantages to being mortal; Jack would not have agreed.

"No nurses fluttering around me seeing to my every need. No hunky physios to hold me up." It had not escaped Jack's notice that Colin Cracknell had had his hands all over Ianto whilst ensuring he kept afloat. Not that Jack had kept his hands to himself. "No bosses to come and keep me company."

"I appreciate it. But I'd rather you'd called earlier. I was worried about you."

"Didn't I apologise for that already?"

"Umm, I suppose. You're really all right?"

With a sudden movement Jack was on his feet, sending a miniature tsunami washing over Ianto. "Look at me, Ianto, look at this beautiful bod of mine. See any damage?" A hand slapped against his flat stomach. "Nothing masks this perfection." The words were teasing but there was an underlying irony too.

"I'm glad, 'cos I like that body." A lot of it was on view as Jack's trunks were not much more than a thong.

"Ooh, tell you who else has a beautiful bod. Our Gwen. Got her tits out earlier and had 'em pressed into my face." The wide grin was pure delight and devilment.

"She what!" Ianto caused a tsunami of his own as he jerked forward forgetting his injury for a moment. "Ah!" Pain shot through him as he put his weight on the leg and it gave under him.

"Whoa!" Jack had him under the arms, holding him close as Ianto spluttered after going under and swallowing a mouthful of chlorinated water. "Careful."

Spitting out water and coughing, Ianto balanced on his good right leg, arms round Jack's neck. The taste of chlorine lingered but was ignored. "What were you doing with Gwen?" he ground out, glaring fiercely.

"She was trying to help me." Jack's tone was light but he decided not to make too much of a joke of the incident. It was fine to see Ianto jealous but he didn't want to piss him off. "Whipped off her top and used it as a bandage. Had a gash from here to here." Jack sketched the distance from crown to chin. "Would have left a lovely scar," he sighed with regret for something lost. "Of course it made no difference, I died anyway, but it was nice of her to try."

"And you got to see her breasts."

"Uh-huh. And they were definitely worth seeing!"

Jealousy died quickly and Ianto chuckled. Gwen had been trying to help and that counted for a lot; at least Jack had not been left alone as he had died. Ianto leant forward and gave Jack a peck on the lips, a token of what else he would like to do if only circumstances were different. He was not really surprised when Jack kissed him back more fully. Approaching footsteps and the sound of a door being opened made Ianto pull back hurriedly.

"Sorry about that," said Cracknell coming up the pool. "Ah, you've carried on without me, that's good."

"Oh yeah, we're good at carrying on," grinned Jack, now holding Ianto's hands as he made a half-hearted attempt at one of the exercises.

"Stay there, Jack, while I get behind Ianto then we can work on him together."

The sound of Jack's roar of laughter and Ianto's stifled giggle reverberated round the room.

-ooOoo-

In the Hub the music was loud, a random selection of various albums and singles that Owen had cobbled together during a moment of boredom. Beyoncé featured heavily, but Katy Perry, Pink, Michael Jackson and Coldplay were in there too along with many others. The doctor was singing along when he knew the words, humming when he didn't, and occasionally doing a dance step as he moved around the medical bay while performing the T'pekook's autopsy. Torchwood had come across the species before but there was more to learn about its anatomy and Owen was enjoying the challenge of working out how it breathed oxygen without lungs.

Up in the work area, Gwen was sitting at her desk staring into space. She had written up the report about the morning's incident and a paper copy lay in the printer. It had been there for half an hour, three pages long it only needed Owen's autopsy results and then it could go to Jack for his okay before filing. Gwen had not removed it as she was still remembering seeing Jack die. It wasn't the first time she had seen him die, or indeed the only person she had seen die, but this had been more personal. They had been alone and it had taken ten minutes for the life to drain out of him along with his blood, time when he was conscious and aware and even talking a little. She had wanted to help him despite knowing beyond doubt that there was no point and that it would have been better, kinder, to let him die. As he had done. Finally. She felt drained by the incident and wondered how he endured it. Perhaps it was easier to experience than to watch. It certainly gave her more respect for Ianto who usually stayed with Jack when he died.

Her mobile rang and she shook herself out of her daydream and answered it. "Hey, love."

"_Hi. Look, Gwen, Bryn's having a few drinks tonight, celebrate his new job, and I was thinking -"_

"Oh, Rhys! I don't need a big explanation. 'Cos you can go, I don't mind."

The relief was clear even over the radio waves. _"Thanks, love. I'll make it up to you soon. We'll have a night out, meal and the pictures. Okay?" _

"That'd be great. Leave the car at home if you're going to get hammered."

"_We're going straight from here. Got a couple of the guys to drop us off but it'll be a taxi back, promise." _

"Okay. See you later."

"_See you." _

Deciding she had wasted enough time, Gwen got up and sorted the report, putting the sheets in the right order and signing the last one. With these in a covering folder she walked across to the medical bay. Toshiko was having an afternoon off and so it was only her and Owen until Jack got back, which should be any time; he'd been gone a couple of hours. At the top of the steps, Gwen halted in surprise. Below her, Owen had his back to her and was doing a poor imitation of Michael Jackson's moonwalk as _Billie Jean_ blared out on the tannoy. He spun round twice, spotting her on the second revolution when he stopped.

"Having fun?"

"Yeah, as it happens." He grinned up at her, his usual sarcasm missing. "Why don't you try it?"

"Me! Haven't got your moves, Owen!" Her grin matched his. "I brought the T'pekook report." Starting down the steps, she handed it to him.

Dumping the report on the side, Owen grabbed her hand and pulled her into the dance, moving backwards. "Come on, try."

"No!"

"There's no one here to see us. Let yourself go, I know you can." One hand was now on her waist as he moved forward.

Allowing herself to be shoved around, she reluctantly matched his steps as best she could. They continued dancing to the next track and the one after that, adapting their style to suit the music. It was fun and they were soon both laughing. It had been like this when they'd had their short-lived affair, at least some of the time had been like this. Other times had been less happy, usually when Owen had had too much to drink. Now he was drinking less he was a nicer person, still sarcastic but less vicious about it and far more professional in his work.

"Can anyone join in?"

Looking up but not stopping, Gwen saw Jack leaning on the railing. "Sure, more the merrier."

He bounded down the steps and whirled her round before handing her over to Owen for a twirl. She was passed from one man to the other growing giddy. At the end of the next track she refused to continue, sitting on the bottom step to catch her breath as Owen went to the PC to halt the music.

"I'm pooped," she declared.

"Your hair's wet," pointed out Owen to Jack. "It bleeding raining again?"

"Nah, I was in the pool with Ianto." Jack waggled his eyebrows.

"Oh no!"

"What's wrong with that?"

"UNIT are going to kick Ianto out and we'll never be able to use the place again."

"Why would they do that?" Jack was leaning against the retaining wall, arms folded across his chest.

"What? With you two getting up to … to God's knows what! And no, don't tell me!" Owen shuddered theatrically.

"I helped him with his physio. And a good job I was there, Colin Cracknell was getting way too hands-on."

Gwen's laugh was slightly hysterical and drew the men's eyes to her. "You're a twat, Jack Harkness, an absolute twat." She pulled herself up and shook her head. "Anyone want a coffee?"

"Depends. You making it?" asked Owen, opening the folder and glancing at the report within.

"Absolutely not! I'll nip out to Coffee Mania."

"In that case, yeah, I'll have one. Grab us a panini while you're there."

"Me too," added Jack, following her up the steps. "And a muffin."

-ooOoo-

Winning a battle against a Weevil had never felt as good as beating Nurse A. Verage.

Coming back from his unusually enjoyable session in the pool, Ianto had submitted to her ministrations and obediently swallowed the painkillers she offered. But he had refused to get into bed at only five o'clock in the afternoon. Politely but firmly he had insisted on sitting on the couch with his books and laptop to keep him occupied. She had not liked this, believing any patient out of his bed looked untidy, but had finally conceded when he agreed to keep his leg up and to wear his pyjamas. It was a small victory but Ianto relished it.

For two hours he had sat, with a blanket over his legs and a sweater round his shoulders, accessing the BBC website and catching up on the world news before checking out the Welsh newspaper sites for a local update. As this was his personal laptop, he did not have access to the Torchwood server so sent his email for Jack to the main address where Toshiko would no doubt pick it up and forward it. So far, there had not been a reply but Ianto decided that this was probably Jack being lazy and not checking the PC. Putting the laptop aside, he made himself more comfortable and took up a book but did not read much before he nodded off. He didn't wake until dinner arrived – chicken curry with lots of rice and fresh fruit for dessert – and, having finished, was just wondering what to do with the tray when the door opened.

"Hello."

"Hi, Gwen. Nice of you to come." He waved to an easy chair, almost knocking a glass off the tray.

"I'm at a bit of a loose end to be honest. Rhys has gone off drinking with his mates and Jack and Owen are covering. Want me to take that?" She had removed her jacket and put it and her bag down and was now gesturing to the tray.

"Please. Phil will be in soon to take it away."

She placed it on the table and turned back to Ianto. "Food's better here then?"

"Miles better! And even though I'm sitting around all day I'm really hungry."

"Must be all the exercises I've been hearing about." As she spoke she made a tour of the room, taking in the country house décor which lessened the usual hospital feel to such places. "I like these curtains." The design of green foliage, mainly ivy, on a cream background was fresh and complemented the plain green walls.

"They're okay, I suppose. You can draw them if you like." Outside the day was almost spent and some of the security lights had already come on.

After doing the curtains, Gwen peered into the bathroom – also cream and green - before returning to the sitting area. At that moment, Phil, the orderly, knocked and entered, a large cafetiére of coffee and two mugs in his hands.

"I heard you had company," he said with an admiring look at Gwen, "so brought an extra mug."

"That's very thoughtful, thanks." Ianto smiled up at him. "I'm sure Gwen will pour for us."

"Yeah, no problem." She watched as Phil took the tray and opened the door for him, waiting to watch his retreating figure before finally closing the door. "He's easy on the eye."

"You're engaged!"

"Doesn't mean I'm blind!" She poured coffee for Ianto and passed it across.

"And now you're sounding like Jack."

"Oh God, I am, aren't I?" The smile showed she was not too bothered about it. "Can I have this?" She had an orange in her hand, one that had been on the fruit bowl.

"Sure. How's your day been?"

"Strange." She settled in the chair, coffee on the side, and began peeling the orange. "Frantic this morning then boring as hell this afternoon. I hate it like this. Much rather have something to do all day."

"Thanks for looking after Jack. He told me you tried to help him."

"For all the good it did. But I couldn't just sit there and … and watch! I had to try something." She popped a segment of orange into her mouth.

"I know what you mean. Even knowing he'll be all right, that he'd heal quicker if he died, I still want to keep him alive." Ianto sipped his coffee, remembering.

The sat in silence for a few minutes as Gwen finished the orange and Ianto continue to drink. He watched her and realised how rarely the two of them were ever alone together. They did not socialise – neither had been to the other's home – and even if they were in the Hub alone they stayed apart, either at their desks or with Ianto in the archives. When she had first joined the team, he had been wary of her interest and curiosity, believing she might be the one to discover Lisa, so had kept his distance. When he and Jack had started sleeping together, she had been an unacknowledged – and unfounded - rival. Only when Jack had been missing had they got to know one another properly, without other concerns getting in the way. Ianto did not believe they would ever be close – he continued to have doubts about her relationship with Jack – but they respected one another.

After using the bathroom to wash her sticky hands, Gwen settled sideways in the chair, legs hanging over the armrest, and coffee mug cradled in her hands. "How's the leg, Ianto?"

"Painful."

"Still early days yet. What is it, five days since the accident?"

He quickly calculated. "Yes, exactly five days. Seems longer!"

"I bet. It's amazing how fast the doctors get you up and about. Seems they never want anyone in bed for longer than five minutes. Look at childbirth. My mate Claire was in hospital for just six hours. Six hours! It was like a production line. But my mam had a whole week when I was born, wasn't allowed to do anything for two days. Says it was the most rest she ever had."

"Times change. Treatments move on."

"I know, but is the follow up care adequate? I mean, it's all very well sending people home but who's going to look after them? That's what I want to know."

She continued in this vein for some time, with Ianto making appropriate noises when he thought it was needed. It was pleasant to have the company but she did go on. And on. After a couple of hours, he pleaded tiredness and summoned Phil to help him into bed. Gwen stayed to see him safely settled then left with Phil, chatting as if she'd known him for ages.


	8. Chapter 8

**Weevil Hunt**

Chapter Eight

The next day Owen called to see Ianto, making one of his regular visits to check on his progress. The doctor appeared at lunchtime and wangled an extra plate of tuna bake and a hunk of crispy bread, which he ate sitting on an easy chair, dropping crumbs all over the floor.

"I'm sick of takeaways," he said, his mouth full. "That's all we've had since you've been in here. Bloody pizza mostly."

"It wouldn't have been anything else if I'd been there." Ianto was at the table, part turned away from Owen and resolutely ignoring the mess he was making. "I don't cook."

"That's right." Owen stopped chewing and considered this surprising piece of information. "Funny, seems more than a takeaway when you get it."

Not sure if this was a compliment or not, Ianto said nothing. Lunch was delicious and after two morning sessions of physiotherapy he was hungry. The exercises were still difficult and painful but he thought there was some improvement. His leg had stayed supple and the damaged muscle was beginning to mend. Every movement was just a little bit easier although Cracknell was always pushing him to do 'just one more' as a result.

"What state is the Hub in?" asked Ianto, putting down his fork. "All those takeaway boxes still all over the place?"

"Nah, they're thrown out. I think." He shrugged. "Can't remember seeing them anyway."

"The only way you'd see them is if you fell over them."

"Ha-ha. Tosh was going round with one of those black sacks this morning, I know that 'cos she had to leave it when the Roundhead came through." Owen loaded his fork and stuffed more food into his mouth.

Ianto, in the process of taking a drink of water, spluttered in surprise. He turned his wheelchair to look at Owen. "What Roundhead? No one said anything about a Roundhead." He had talked to both Toshiko and Jack, and had a text from Gwen, and none of them had said anything about this.

"Was one of those temporal doodahs. Very confused bloke came through and started attacking people with his pike."

"With his what?"

"Pike. Big knife on a pole." The doctor grinned, tearing off some bread and using it to mop up the tomato sauce. "Was on one of those bits of green they call a park round here. In Tremorfa."

"Was anyone hurt?"

"Nope. Well, one stupid bloke decided to be a hero and got his arm sliced open. Oh, and a copper got a poke through the hand. Nothing serious."

Ianto closed his eyes and took a deep breath, mainly to calm himself at Owen's lack of regard for other people but also to avoid seeing the mess on the floor all around him. It looked as if more lunch had been spilt than had made its way into the doctor's mouth. "Was there a lot of clean up? Where's the Roundhead now? I assume you did subdue him."

"'Cos we did! Used Gwen as bait then Jack and I rushed in from the sides. Worked like a charm for once."

"And did what with him?" prompted Ianto.

"Shoved him in the cells. He was making quite a racket when I left. Was pleased to get out of there for a bit." He leant back, rubbing his stomach. "Very nice, very nice indeed. Worth getting injured and having a stay here when the food's that good."

"Glad you liked it." Sarcasm dripped from the words but washed over Owen who was oblivious. "You want to check my leg?"

"Suppose I'd better. You walking yet?"

The discussion continued as Ianto gingerly rose and showed that he was indeed able to put a little weight on his left leg. That had been the focus of the exercises that morning and Cracknell had promised to supply crutches so Ianto could get used to them; he'd have to use them for a while after being released from the nursing home. Lying on the bed, he was relieved when Owen pronounced himself pleased with the way the wound was healing. They talked about how much Ianto would be able to do after his release. Not much, thought Ianto, when he realised how inaccessible the Hub was for anyone with mobility problems. To reach every section one had to negotiate steps and stairs - Jack's quarters would be impossible - with various different floor surfaces to contend with too.

"Don't worry, mate," said Owen breezily, reaching for his jacket. "Long as you can get to your coffee machine, we'll be happy. See ya." With that he was gone, leaving Ianto wondering if the team regarded him as anything other than a supplier of hot drinks.

-ooOoo-

"He's still at it," reported Gwen coming from the cells to join Jack in the Boardroom. "The Roundhead's trying to convert me now."

"That's a lost cause," said Jack dryly. He was sat at the head of the conference table, paper cup of Costa coffee in hand, clicking through images on the plasma screen.

"Thanks!" She sat down two chairs away from Jack and watched the screen. "Is that supposed to mean something?"

"Tosh picked it up on one of her long range scans." He stopped clicking so one image, of a large blob and a cluster of smaller dots, stayed still long enough to be examined. "Could be a fleet of ships." A pause. "Or interference."

"Let's go for interference. What's the blob?"

"Uranus." Even using the now accepted pronunciation, Ur-a–nus, Jack still grinned; his sense of humour was pretty basic. "Problem is, if it is ships what are they doing out there?"

"Not our problem, Jack. Hand it over to UNIT, it's their job to look after anything in space. We've got enough to do keeping Cardiff safe." She turned to look at him. "And haven't they got that new spaceship thing? Let them play with their toys.

Jack shifted uncomfortably, remembering his time on the _Valiant_ and wishing he hadn't. He downed the last of his coffee, now only lukewarm, and turned his mind back to terrestrial matters. "You're right. You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah. I've been collating the Weevil sightings. They've more than doubled in the past couple of months." She held out her hand and gestured for the remote. "I'll show you." Now holding the remote, she brought up the PowerPoint presentation she'd prepared earlier. She didn't always go to the trouble but had felt like playing.

"Oh, picture show, goody!"

"Shut it. Look at those figures, we're averaging two Weevil sightings a day. On Thursday last week we had five separate incidents! That can't be normal." She clicked to another slide. "Most of them are around the city centre and in particular the new developments."

"Ah, look at the little Weevils." Gwen had used small images of Weevils overlaid on a city map to show the hotspots. "Aren't they cute?"

With a long-suffering sigh, Gwen regarded her boss. "Could we concentrate here?"

"You're the one who made the pretty pictures. Must have too much time on your hands if you did all that." Jack was not in the least put out, leaning back in his chair and grinning at Gwen.

"It didn't take long, Tosh had them in the system already and …" Gwen realised she had been sidetracked. "That's beside the point, Jack. What we need to decide is why are the Weevils coming out of the sewers. It's not been particularly wet."

"No." Jack stared up at the ceiling, thinking about the problem. The Weevils usually only came above ground when their 'natural' habitat became flooded which was quite often given the amount of rain in Cardiff. "These new places, I suppose they need new sewers. Could be disrupting things down below."

"I checked. There's no new work going on underground." She brought up a map of the Cardiff sewer system. "All the developments are replacing old buildings so there's adequate coverage. I wondered about vibrations."

"_Good, good, good, good vibrations_," sang Jack, reminded of the old Beach Boys' song. "1966, some great songs that year. And we won the World Cup."

"We didn't win it, England did," pointed out Gwen forcefully.

"Typical Welsh," he shook his head at her patriotic pride, "can't let the English be praised for anything."

"Why should we! They took away our nationhood and … Oh, how did we get onto this!" She glared at him. "I was suggesting that vibrations," she raised a finger in admonishment when he opened his mouth to sing again, "from the building work might be the cause. It must be felt in the sewers."

Deciding he had had enough fun with her, Jack considered the suggestion seriously. "It's possible, but why now? They've been rebuilding the city for a few years. Why is it only in the past month or so that's it affected the Weevils?"

"Umm." He had a point and Gwen was silent as she thought about it. "Maybe we haven't noticed before. I haven't gone back in the records very far. Could have happened without us realising."

"Possible. Why don't you look into it? You'll be able to play with your pretty pictures some more." He sniggered when she glowered at him. "But I'm off to see Ianto. I said I'd go in this afternoon."

She followed him out into the corridor. "He's in good spirits, all things considered. I think the evenings are pretty long for him. He was really bored last night."

"Yeah, I know." Jack hated not being able to drop in on Ianto whenever the Welshman needed him. Evenings were not easy for Jack; he was needed in the Hub then to monitor the Rift and respond to alerts giving the others some much needed downtime and a chance for some social life. "Thanks for going in to see him."

"I enjoyed it. Besides, I didn't have anything else on."

"Still, you made the effort. I appreciate it."

She shrugged. "I'd do it for anyone. Even you, Jack, if I got the chance!"

They laughed, both remembering her vigil when he had laid dead for three days after defeating Abaddon but not mentioning it. Neither felt it necessary to talk of that time and the part she had played in bringing him back from the dead. It had been an intimate connection between them that had led nowhere: Jack was happy with Ianto and did not intend to louse up her relationship with Rhys. Besides, Jack's disappearing act shortly afterwards had not endeared him to her.

"At least Ianto's getting better. Soon be back."

They entered the work area just as Owen walked through the cog door and the Rift alarm sounded. As things transpired, Jack didn't get to see Ianto that afternoon after all.

-ooOoo-

The room was dark and all was quiet in the nursing home. Outside, the wind had got up and was blowing the branches around dangerously but none of this could be heard on this side of the double-glazed windows. A faint orange glow from a security light high on the wall outside seeped in where the curtains didn't quite meet and left a stripe diagonally across the floor from window to bed. It stopped short of the bed itself where Ianto Jones lay, lost in a dream of childhood. He had spent a couple of nights in hospital with a broken leg when he was seven and memories had come back to him during the long evening hours and now he was feeling the fear and anxiety of that time once again. He shuffled restlessly.

"Shhh, it's all right." A soothing hand ran across Ianto's forehead.

The Welshman settled again, his breathing returning to normal as the fear receded. A contentment washed over him and his lips quirked up in a smile.

"So cute, so very cute," murmured a familiar voice and warm lips lightly brushed the Ianto's.

"Whaa?" The touch brought Ianto out of his light sleep and reluctant eyes opened. "Who is it? Who's there?" he croaked.

"Only me. I shouldn't have kissed you, I know, but I couldn't stop myself." Jack smiled down at the still drowsy man. "You'll be complaining again I suppose." One of Ianto's few problems about sleeping with Jack was that the man did not sleep enough and usually woke him far too early, mostly for sex. They had had words about it often.

"No." Ianto freed an arm from under the covers and cradled Jack's cheek. "It's nice to see you." He pursed his lips and Jack took the hint, bending down to kiss Ianto again, this time with more pressure. "What time is it?"

"Three oh seven."

"That's very precise."

"I know how much you like things to be exact. Besides, the clock's right there." He glanced at the other side of the bed beyond the pillows where the green numbers showed clearly before clicking over to 3.08. "You want to go back to sleep?"

"No. Not unless you join me." Ianto's hand, now threaded into Jack's hair, caressed, and his expression changed to one of enquiry. "Or are you too busy?"

"Not busy at all, not now." It had been a frantic afternoon and evening but all had been cleared by midnight when the others had finally gone home. After an hour or two in the Hub, Jack had come to see Ianto, creeping into the nursing home and managing to avoid detection.

"Good." Ianto's arm fell to the covers which he pulled back invitingly. With a grin, Jack toed off his boots, eased braces off his shoulders and dropped his trousers. His shirt followed. He was about to get into the bed when Ianto stopped him. "Socks off, Jack."

"Pedant."

With the offending items left on the floor, Jack crept into the bed on Ianto's right side, away from the injured left leg. Ianto shuffled over carefully to make a bit more room but there was still not much for two full-sized men in the single bed. However, they were used to Jack's narrow bunk in the Hub and were soon arranged with Jack on his side, one arm under Ianto's neck and the other draped across his stomach.

"I've missed this," said Ianto, twisting so he was facing Jack. It was awkward as he had to keep his leg still but by moving his hips he managed it. "Tell me what happened today."

"You don't want to hear about that."

"I do."

"Well I don't want to talk about it. Before I forget, I have a favour to ask." Jack's had was now resting on Ianto's hip inside the pyjama bottoms.

"You don't have to ask, Jack. I want it too." Ianto's hand slipped inside Jack's briefs, the ones with a red stallion motif on the front, and found what it sought.

With a chuckle, Jack said, "Actually I was thinking of something else. But I'm not saying stop."

"Oh," Ianto's explorations continued, "what was it then?"

"Wondered if you'd do some research for us. We're looking at Weevil incidents – they've gone up a lot in recent weeks – and we need to – Ah!" Ianto's nimble fingers had tightened round his cock and were tickling his balls.

"Need to what?" There was a distinct smug tone to Ianto's words as he saw Jack's discomfort.

"Analyse some old data. Look," Jack swallowed and then went on, speaking quickly, "we can set it up on your laptop if you want to fill some time. No pressure, only if you want to. Gwen and Tosh can fill you in."

"Why don't you tell me?"

"Because you have my little captain at a disadvantage. Come here!" He brought his lips down on Ianto's smiling ones and forced the Welshman's head back onto the pillow. "Now, let's see what we can do without injuring you any more."

They managed a lot that night. Mutual masturbation was followed by a blow job for Ianto, all accomplished with the minimum of noise but lots of muffled laughter and stifled moans. The bed covers ended up on the floor along with Ianto's pyjama bottoms and Jack's remaining clothes. It was over an hour later, when Ianto sent Jack to the bathroom for a flannel and, when they were both cleaned up and Ianto fully dressed, got him to make the bed. There were no hospital corners but it looked tidier when the two men lay down once more, wrapped together in a close embrace and slept.


	9. Chapter 9

**Weevil Hunt**

Chapter Nine

Ianto could feel everyone's eyes on him as he was wheeled along the corridors, rode down in the lift and then went through the lobby and out into the gardens. Everyone he met - orderlies, nurses, fellow patients, doctors, physiotherapists and administrators – all had a knowing look in their eye and a smile teasing up the corners of their lips. He was mortified. Being found sharing a hospital bed with a visitor was bad enough but when his bed partner was a man, his boss and Jack Harkness (who was infamous throughout UNIT) it was so much worse. So very much worse.

He could see still hear Nurse Avril Verage's indrawn breath and see her scandalised expression when she entered his room and spotted the extra body in her patient's bed. Jack was hard to miss, lying on his back and snoring mightily. He had taken up most of the space and pushed Ianto to a tiny sliver of mattress, teetering on the edge, only able to remain on the bed by hanging on to Jack. They would not have been found if Ianto had woken earlier, and if he not had found the sight of Jack actually sleeping for once so captivating. Even with his mouth open and drool on his chin, he was a handsome and fascinating man. And because Ianto had indulged in studying him for too long, they had been discovered.

Ianto risked a peek along the terrace and was relieved to see no one else there, not yet anyway. It was a beautiful day – sunny and warm – and he had begged a trip outside to feel the sun on his face and to breathe fresh air for the first time in nearly a week. The terrace along the back of the building was five metres deep and flagstoned, with metal tables and chairs dotted around. Phil pushed him to a sheltered corner, in the sun but out of the breeze, next to a table by a laurel bush and left. Ianto was sure the orderly was smirking when he turned away. With a relieved sigh, Ianto pulled back the lambswool rug, placed it neatly on the table and turned his face to the sun. It was one of those glorious autumn days that reminded one of summer. On the breeze came the smell of smoke and looking down over the manicured lawns Ianto saw a gardener burning leaves way down near a hut.

One or two mobile patients were walking along the paths and Ianto felt he might be joining them in a day or two. He had been using his crutches all morning, getting into the rhythm of using them. He had even 'walked' down to the physiotherapy suite earlier that afternoon. While he had enjoyed being upright again – one got a whole different view when stuck in a chair – he had been tired afterwards and his arms and shoulders ached from the effort. He eased them now and gently stretched his injured leg, pleased when he managed to raise it a few centimetres without it hurting.

"Hi there."

Ianto looked up sharply, shading his eyes against the sun, surprised to find a man looking down at him. He had not heard him arrive round the corner of the bush but the lingering smell of cigarette smoke indicated what he had been doing. The man's face was shadowed with the sun behind him and Ianto could tell only that he was tall, lanky and had a fuzz of black hair.

"Hello."

"Oh, you're Welsh. Not met many genuine Welshmen here. Mind if I sit?" He was already pulling out one of the chairs at the table.

"No, please." As the man moved, Ianto got the first good look at him and swallowed hard. He had burn scars down the right side of his face, from just below the eye - which was untouched - over the cheek, chin and neck. Scars continued under the collar of the man's sweater.

"Jim Neirmeyer's the name. From the US of A, as you probably guessed. Western US Division, based in San Francisco." He stuck out a hand and they shook.

"Ianto Jones. Based here in Cardiff."

"Nice to meet you. What you in for?" The man stretched his legs out in front of him and Ianto couldn't help noticing how very thin they were ending in bony ankles and narrow feet. Jim was built on lean lines, like the traditional cowboys of film and television.

"Weevil mauling, to my thigh."

"I've heard about them. Didn't think we got involved with that stuff, someone said this Torchwood handled it." A broad grin showed large, yellow teeth. "Did you hear about the Torchwood guy in here? Was found in a compromising position, you know what I mean, with two guys in his bed doing the hokey pokey! Caught right in the act."

Ianto's smile disappeared and he closed his eyes briefly. "That's me. And there was only one man and he was asleep, snoring actually."

Neirmeyer stared at him then laughed out loud, clapping a hand on his knee. "Oh, jeez, I've really put my foot in it. I'm sorry, fella, didn't mean to embarrass you or nothing. I admire you for it. Most of the fellas in here wouldn't say boo to a goose. They give me the cold shoulder just for enjoying a smoke."

Despite his embarrassment, Ianto found he was not offended. Jim was open and honest and his friendliness was unfeigned. "Is that really the story that's going around?"

"Uh-huh. That's the scuttlebutt I heard, got it from the surgeon this morning." He paused. "I heard the Torchwood boss, Harkness, was one of those involved."

"The only one 'involved'. He'd had a hard day. The team spent hours rounding up a ship full of Jectoin tourists, persuading them to leave and then sorting out the mess they left behind. He deserved a few hours' sleep." Jack had told him about it over breakfast, quite happy to stay and eat despite the rumours already circulating round the nursing home. A lesser man would have slunk away with his tail between his legs but not Jack.

"Sure." Jim opened his mouth to say something more, thought better of it and shut it again.

Ianto knew what he wanted to ask, the same as everyone else. "Go on, say it."

With a shame-faced grin, Jim said, "It true he can't die?"

"Not quite. He dies, just comes back to life again."

Jim gave a low whistle of amazement and settled lower in his chair, looking out across the lawns. "I seen me some strange things in my time, can't work for UNIT and not, I guess, but that beats all."

Ianto decided to move the conversation onto other matters. "Are you here because of your …" he indicated the burn scars. They were pink and healed, a smooth mask.

"Yep. Got in the way of an angry dragon a while back. It was a pet, or maybe a guard dog. We all thought the ship was clear but the Mixinotte had left us a surprise. I was lucky, couple of my team were killed."

"I'm sorry, I know what that's like." He had lost many friends and co-workers at Canary Wharf. "Are the surgeons able to help?"

"Seems so. It's healed pretty well but the guys here have a gizmo they reckon will reduce all this," Jim gestured to the scarring. "Not that it'll go away completely."

The two men continued to chat, comparing alien encounters and other strange phenomena encountered in their work and their impressions of the nursing home. The conversation then became general, with discussions of San Francisco, which Ianto had visited, and Cardiff, of which Jim had seen a little.

They also made plans for later.

-ooOoo-

"I'll just get that file, Tosh. Won't be a minute."

Gwen strode off down the ramp and through the archway to the lower levels of the Hub. Toshiko looked after her and resisted tapping her foot to show her annoyance. She was ready to leave, had done her part, but Gwen was still faffing around getting the papers together. She sat down again and took the laptop from her shoulder; she might as well be comfortable. Footsteps overhead made her look up.

"Oh good, you're still here." Jack clattered along the metal walkway and down the steps. "Got something for you to take in for Ianto." He walked into the office.

"I'll need a pantechnicon at this rate," she muttered.

"You all right there?" Owen swung round in his chair and faced her.

"Yes."

"Sure? I mean talking to yourself, could be the first sign of you cracking up." The grin showed the doctor was not particularly bothered. He looked more as if he would enjoy studying her meltdown than want to do anything to prevent it.

"Have you seen all this stuff! I've got to get all this up to Ianto's room and that's without Gwen's 'one more file' and whatever Jack has in mind!"

It was clear Toshiko was nearing the end of her tether. She had prepared Ianto's work laptop with the necessary programs and protected access to the Torchwood databases in less than an hour. Finding and converting a suitable power pack had been the work of moments. Then had come the additional requests. Ianto had texted asking for a portable printer and a supply of paper. Gwen had insisted a large box of paper files and printouts were essential and added to it constantly so that it was now overflowing and the bottom was likely to fall out when it was lifted. It would take Toshiko three trips to get everything to her car, let alone unload it at the other end.

"Flash a bit of leg and get one of the UNIT lads to help." Owen dismissed the problem and returned to his monitor. Toshiko poked her tongue out at his back.

"Tosh?" Jack looked from her to Owen and back again, an eyebrow raised. He had two large Tesco bags in his hands.

"Oh, Jack," she wailed, "I can't take those too!"

"Uh? No, it's not these." He put the bags down on the coffee table. "They're some snacks, bought them this morning on the way in and forgot about them. This is what I'd like you to take." He held out a memory stick. "Ianto's going to look at the budget and the latest CIA stats request. He needs this."

"Bloody hell," exclaimed Owen, swivelling his chair round again, "he'll be doing more work at the home than he does here!"

"He offered." Jack's tone and body language was shifty.

"And I'm the Queen of Sheba! He's supposed to be recuperating, Jack. You didn't make Gwen work when she was off."

"This is different."

"How?"

After much humming and hawing Jack said, "No one else can do Ianto's job. Or not as well," he amended when he saw the indignation on Owen and Toshiko's faces.

"You saying he's indispensable and I'm not?" asked Gwen, coming up in time to hear the exchange. "Thanks a lot! Just for that you can go and deal with that bloody Roundhead. He gives me the willies." She passed a file to Toshiko and flounced off to her seat with, "And sort out the rest of the inmates while you're down there."

"I'll help you get this stuff to the car, Tosh," offered Owen, standing up. "It's probably all I'm capable of!" He and Toshiko made their slow way to the car, loaded down with boxes and equipment leaving Jack standing alone and forlorn in the work area.

-ooOoo-

"_They turned on me, Ianto, refused to do anything but their own duties. I'm having to clean out the cells and everything."_

"Serves you right. Stop feeling sorry for yourself and get on with it." Ianto couldn't stop the mischievous grin at Jack's complaints.

"_You're supposed to sympathise not take their side!"_

"Hard luck. And remember to disinfect the cells, don't want the Weevils getting diarrhoea again."

"_Yuck!"_

Ianto's room door opened and Toshiko appeared, holding one end of a trolley pushed at the other by Gary, one of the UNIT soldiers who guarded the entrances. The trolley was loaded with all the 'stuff' the team deemed essential for Ianto to have. "Gotta go, Jack, Tosh is here." He snapped the mobile closed.

"Where would you like this, ma'am?" asked Gary as the door closed behind him.

"Ianto?" Toshiko looked over at him, enquiringly.

"On the desk, I suppose. There's a lot there." He wheeled himself over from the window where he got the best mobile reception.

"Tell me about it!" She dumped her bag on an easy chair. "Could I keep the trolley for a while?" she asked Gary, a fit redhead in the black UNIT uniform and red beret. "I'll bring it back down when I'm done."

"Yes, ma'am." He came to attention, almost saluted, and then left.

"What is it about a man in uniform?" she mused, looking after him.

"I wouldn't know. Do I need all these files?" He was going through the top few files in the large box.

"According to Gwen you do. Stupid if you ask me, you've got access to the database." Toshiko believed in digital records and would have scrapped all the Torchwood paper files if she'd had her way. Luckily Jack had insisted on keeping them; partly as he liked seeing reminders of past colleagues in the handwritten reports but mainly as it gave him an opportunity to come across Ianto hidden away in the archives. "I'll set up the laptop and printer here. You can use your own in bed."

Over the next half an hour, Toshiko efficiently set up the equipment, arranged the files so they would be accessible for Ianto and then checked the links to the databases and other electronic records. Stressing the need for vigilance, she added yet another level of security in case Ianto left the laptop on and some enterprising nurse or orderly decided to take a peek.

"There, you're all ready. Though why you should be doing this, I don't know."

"I don't mind. It'll help fill up my time." He reviewed the arrangements and confirmed he'd be able to use it all very simply and still have room to use the table to eat his meals. "Though I may not have quite so much now."

"Oh?" Toshiko had settled in an easy chair. She intended to take time out for a chat regardless of what was going on back at the Hub.

"I met this guy, an American and -"

"Ianto Jones! I thought Jack was the only man for you!"

"What? Oh, don't be daft! 'Cos he is. No, this guy, Jim, he's a patient by the way, he asked me to play poker tonight. Seems there's three of them and they want a fourth."

"Long as that's all it is …"

"Stop it." He grinned. "Though if you want to drop it into conversation with Jack I wouldn't mind," he suggested.

"You're awful! But I'll do my best." She sighed. "He's not in our good books right now."

"So he said. I really don't mind helping out. I mean, it's very nice of you and the others to stand up for me but … well, don't take it out on Jack. He needs you all so much."

"Don't worry, I can't see our 'strike' lasting long. But tell me what you've been up to. How's the physio going? What's this Jim like? How's the leg?"

Ianto told her about his experience with the crutches, which were propped up in a corner, and was talked into giving a demonstration. He was able to joke about Jack's overnight stay and its consequences though it still embarrassed him. He wondered if he would ever not be embarrassed by the man and doubted it. Jack's free and easy, let it all hang out attitude was so different from Ianto's own that it was amazing they had ever built any kind of relationship. He brought his mind back from these meandering thoughts to listen to Toshiko's accounts of work and what she and the others were getting up to. Today had been relatively quiet so they'd had time to catch up on some paperwork and personal projects.

In all, Toshiko stayed for two hours, enjoying the chance to kick off her shoes and relax. She left when Jack called to say they needed her at the Hub – the Rift was due to open – leaving Ianto worried once more about what the team was likely to encounter. He hated being cut off from them. Remembering the new laptop, he logged on and clicked through to monitor what was happening, an unexpected and welcome benefit of agreeing to do some work.


	10. Chapter 10

**Weevil Hunt**

Chapter Ten

It was Sunday and the regimen for the patients at the UNIT nursing home was relaxed with no treatments until after lunch except when absolutely essential. Cracknell had given Ianto a free day, as long as he practiced with his crutches. A chaplain appeared mid-morning and took a Service for those patients and staff that wished to attend, a surprising number. Ianto did not go. He was in his room collating the Weevil statistics, determined to work through his hangover. The poker session had lasted over four hours, from just after dinner at seven until near midnight, during which a bottle of bourbon and a few beers were consumed. Ianto, who hadn't had any alcohol in a week, was hit hard and didn't remember much about getting back to his room, just thankful Mike, an orderly, had been there to help get him into bed where he had more passed out than gone to sleep. But even with the resulting hangover he did not regret the night's diversions; the people and the chat had been interesting and he had won fifty pounds and change.

He sipped some juice, all he had been able to keep down, and flicked through another of the paper files. Gwen had been right to send them, they contained more information about the Weevil incidents than was on the electronic record, and made a few notes. So far, he had found three spikes in Weevil sightings: one six months ago, another two months before that and the oldest, so far, just over a year ago. In each case they had lasted between two to three weeks with many more Weevils coming to the surface and attacking people. They had been limited to specific geographic areas every time, but not the same ones. It was an intriguing problem and Ianto was determined to get to the bottom of it, just as soon as his head stopped pounding.

Taking a break, he reached for his crutches and stood up, taking only a little weight on his injured leg, and walked to the window. The day was bright but windy and he juggled the crutches to free an arm and closed the window. He decided a walk in the grounds might clear his head and after making the laptop secure – Toshiko had drummed this into him – he gingerly made his way out of the room to the lift and down to the ground floor. He went slowly and carefully, still enjoying the novelty of being able to get around on his own, and made it to the terrace where he gratefully found the nearest chair and sat down. A few other patients were sitting at other tables but they were too far away for easy speech which suited Ianto. He needed peace and fresh air.

-ooOoo-

Aliens appeared in Cardiff at all times of the day and night and on all days of week. The team worked every day, and sometimes well into the evening, with Jack covering the nights unless it was too much for one person to handle. Since his return, Jack had usually had Ianto on hand to help him even at those times so the others had grown used to having mostly uninterrupted nights. At weekends they officially worked shifts with two on and two off (plus Jack who rarely took time off) but usually one or more of those off duty – especially Toshiko and Ianto – would also be in some of the time. On this Sunday, Toshiko and Owen were on duty. Gwen was using her day off to visit her parents in Swansea to try and finalise the list of guests to be invited to the wedding. Neither the Cooper family nor the Williams's was particularly close so they were keeping the numbers down for the ceremony itself with a few more family members and friends invited to the reception.

Coming up from the medical bay, Owen looked round. Toshiko was busy at her desk, pounding the keyboard and concentrating hard. Looking over the Hub, he saw Jack bent over a trestle table set up beside the pool, the various parts of the Oppu satellite spread out there and on the floor at his feet. Checking his watch, he decided it was time for lunch.

"Hey, Tosh, want to get something to eat?"

"Umm? What?" She looked up, pushing back a lock of hair that had come loose from a pink scrunchie.

"Lunch? Want to get some?"

"Ah, yeah, suppose." She glanced at the clock on the monitor: 12.45.

"Let's go to the pub. Hey, Jack," he shouted, "wanna come to the pub, get something to eat?"

"No, thanks. You two go ahead." Jack smiled distractedly and went back to the satellite.

Owen met Toshiko's gaze and shrugged. Jack had been uncharacteristically quiet all morning, either sitting in the office or working on the satellite. He had responded when spoken to but without the usual innuendo and sly comments. Now he was passing up the chance of food. Five minutes later, with their jackets on, Owen and Toshiko left the Hub on the invisible lift; Jack didn't appear to notice.

"So what do you think is bugging him?" asked Owen, putting down the drinks on the small round table squeezed into a corner of the busy pub.

Toshiko sipped her white wine before replying. "I'm not sure. Have you seen him talk to Ianto?" He shook his head. "Nor me. And Ianto hasn't rung either. Maybe they had an argument."

"When? If they're not talking they haven't had a chance." He took a long draught of his beer. "What's this about a poker game?"

Toshiko explained about Ianto's invitation to join the game. "Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned it," she concluded looking troubled, "but Ianto did say I could. I think he wanted to tease Jack a bit, make him jealous."

"Small chance of that! You know Jack, he'd have talked his way into the game too. And probably the other guy's bed!"

"We were a bit busy last night." The team had dealt with yet another band of Weevils, this time around The Hayes. Every Saturday night the place was packed with people going to the various clubs and pubs in the area, easy prey for the marauding Weevils, and the Torchwood team had spent three hours keeping the two groups apart. "He could have gone in this morning though, nothing's happening."

They sat in silence for a while, mulling over the problem and sipping their drinks waiting for their lunch to arrive, while around them other patrons noisily went about eating and drinking.

-ooOoo-

"There you are, Mr Jones. We were wondering where you'd got to," said Mandy, the receptionist. "Did you have a nice walk?"

"Yes, thanks." Carefully, Ianto negotiated the tiled floor between the French windows and her desk near the lift. "I made it round the pond." He was pleased with himself; the pond was ten metres or so round and his path had included two sets of steps. "What did you need me for? Has someone come to see me?" he asked hopefully.

"Oh no. It's lunchtime; Mike wondered if you'd be eating in the dining room today. Would be nicer than eating alone."

The flutter of expectation and hope died. As Ianto had walked around, he realised he hadn't heard from Jack since talking to him the previous afternoon. He knew the team weren't busy – he'd checked the logs that morning – and had expected him to call or visit. But nothing. Only Toshiko had texted and that had been much earlier to enquire about his evening. The silence was unusual and Ianto would have called Jack himself but, he realised, his mobile was in the pocket of his dressing gown which was in his room.

Ianto realised Mandy was looking at expectantly. "Sorry, I was thinking." He could go back to his room and get his mobile but he saw Jim Niermeyer through the open dining room doors and decided he would like the company. "I'll eat down here."

"Good. It's roast beef and Yorkshires with all the trimmings, I'm sure you'll enjoy it." She smiled happily and reached to answer a ringing telephone.

The lunch was as good as Mandy promised. Three generous slices of pink beef with a large Yorkshire pudding, broccoli, swede and crispy roast potatoes topped off with onion gravy. This was followed by profiteroles and coffee. Ianto enjoyed it all, and especially the conversation with Jim, Sue and Omar, who shared his table. They lingered over the coffee and it was gone three o'clock when Ianto made his way back to his room. Locating his mobile, he lowered himself into an easy chair and checked it.

Only now his head had cleared did he realise just how much he had been affected by the alcohol of the night before. He had not checked his calls properly: along with one missed call from Toshiko of an hour ago there were five much earlier ones from Jack! Ianto cursed himself for being so stupid. He had turned off his phone while playing cards and been too befuddled to use it correctly since. He had managed to read the one text then turned the thing off again! What must Jack be thinking! He checked again; Jack had not left messages, he must be seriously pissed. He quickly pressed Jack's speed dial and waited, tapping his fingers on the arm of the chair. It rang once, twice and three times. At the fifth ring it went to voice mail.

"Jack, it's me. Please call."

Cursing once more, Ianto called Toshiko, relieved when she answered. "Tosh, it's me. Do you know where Jack is?"

"_No, thought he might be with you."_ She and Owen had returned from the pub to find the Hub empty.

"Shit! I turned off my phone, didn't see all the missed calls from him."

"_That explains it." _

"Explains what?"

"_He's been really quiet all morning. Wouldn't come to the pub for lunch. I thought you two might have had a row but it's just you haven't been in touch." _She was relieved.

"This wouldn't have happened if I hadn't gone to that damned poker game! I am so stupid!"

"_Hang on,"_ she protested, _"you're entitled to a life, Ianto. You don't have to hang around for Jack's convenience."_ She didn't realise the irony of her words; she spent all her time hanging around waiting for Owen to notice her.

"You don't understand. If you see him, get him to call me." He abruptly ended the call, oblivious to his rudeness.

Ianto sat fretting, his mind going over and over all the things he should have done. His relationship with Jack was still fragile, the smallest thing could throw it off course and that was the last thing Ianto wanted. Maybe Toshiko was right, he didn't need to be always available for Jack, but she didn't see Jack's vulnerable side when he needed someone to hold him and just be there. Unable to stay still any longer, Ianto stood up and hobbled across to the window using only one crutch. It had started to rain hard and it was getting dark which reflected his own mood. Car headlights drew his attention and he looked down at the gravel drive where a small red car drew up and parked close to some others. A lot of patients received visitors on a Sunday, another reason for the more relaxed regimen. Idly he looked at the cars, wondering when silver had become the predominant colour for all makes and models. There were eleven cars and eight were silver with one red and two black. They were large and small and … Ianto stopped analysing them and focussed on one in particular. There it was, a Mercedes E Class Cabriolet just like Jack's. Unable to see the number plate, Ianto turned and reached for his other crutch; he was going down to take a look.

The lift was slow in reaching his floor and he was considering trying the stairs when the doors finally opened to reveal … Jack. Both men were surprised at encountering one another but Ianto recovered first.

"It was your car. I was going down to check." He smiled tentatively.

"Yeah."

Neither moved for several seconds. "Are you coming to see me?" asked Ianto, his tone slightly false.

"Yeah," repeated Jack, "but I can't get out of the lift unless you move." Ianto was blocking the doors.

"Sorry." He backed up and turned, waiting until Jack was beside him before continuing back to his room. "I only found your missed calls just now. Got pissed last night and turned the mobile off."

"I heard about the poker." Jack had his hands in the pockets of his greatcoat which was sprinkled with raindrops. His hair was damp too.

A pause. "Did you?" Ianto was regretting encouraging Toshiko to drop hints. If he could have kicked himself he would have. "Here we are," he said unnecessarily outside the door to his room.

Opening the door, Jack went through first and held it open for Ianto. He sensed the distance between them, reflected in the formality of their speech. It couldn't, shouldn't, go on like this. As soon as Ianto was in the room, he released the door which closed automatically.

"Look, Ianto -"

"Jack, I'm sorry -"

They spoke in unison and both stopped with a small laugh. Deciding actions spoke louder than words, Ianto swayed forward into Jack who opened his arms and held on tight. Their lips met and all was right again.

-ooOoo-

"You get off, Tosh. I'll wait for his highness."

Surprised at the offer, Toshiko hesitated even though she had been complaining about being stuck in the Hub. "I can stay, if you like."

"Thought you had stuff to do." He paused his game of Grand Theft Auto and looked up at her.

"Only the washing. Although if I don't do a load soon I'll have nothing clean to wear."

"Thrilling! Just go." He turned back to his game, one he'd played many times before but it had so many variables it was still interesting.

Ten minutes later, Toshiko had set some diagnostics to run overnight and gathered her things together. She paused in the Tourist Office doorway to put up her umbrella then stepped out into the prematurely dark evening. The rain was coming straight down – heavily - and she walked swiftly along the boardwalk. No one else was around on such a horrid night. Crossing Roald Dahl Plass, she almost bumped into Jack coming the other way.

"Hey, Tosh, you off home?" he asked cheerily. He had put the Mercedes in the underground garage but made a detour to Jubilee Pizza before heading in. He had two boxes under his arm. His hair was plastered to his head; his only concession to the weather had been to fasten his greatcoat.

"If that's okay? There's nothing happening and Owen's still there. I tried to call you."

"Sorry, had the mobile switched off." There was no apology for going against his own standing orders.

"Where have you been?"

"Driving round. Stopped off to see Ianto." He had stayed at the nursing home for a couple of hours, mending fences and being cosseted and cuddled by a repentant Ianto.

"Good. You made it up with him?" Water dripped down her neck but she remained standing in Jack's path, unwilling to let him go until she knew everything was all right between the two men.

"Yes, ma'am." He grinned. "Go home, you look like a drowned rat already." He bent and kissed her cheek briefly before sidestepping round her. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye." She watched him get on the invisible lift and head down before making her way to her car and home. She did not intend to come out again that night.

In the Hub, Jack shucked off his soaked greatcoat and hung it up to drip dry. The soaking would do it good: chasing around Cardiff and his two recent messy deaths had left stains that Ianto had not been there to remove. Walking past Owen, still engrossed in his game, Jack sat on the couch and began on the first of his meat feast pizzas, content with the world once again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Weevil Hunt**

Chapter Eleven

The rain was still tipping down on Monday morning. It was battering Cardiff so hard everyone who could used private transport, creating traffic jams at all the main junctions and steaming tempers to match the vehicles' steamed windows. Those people unlucky enough to be left at the mercy of public transport had to find what shelter they could as they waited for buses which ran late due to the traffic and which were already crowded with standing passengers. Very few people in the city were happy that morning.

One person who was decidedly unhappy was Gwen Cooper, called out by Jack at 5.23 to help sort out a suspicious death in Canton. A fifty-six year old woman, Maggie Deane, had been found dead in her garden having, apparently, jumped through her bedroom window sometime in the night. The police had initially considered it a suicide but when a luminous blue gas emanated from the body they had quickly retreated and called in Torchwood. Jack had already put the body in containment by the time Gwen showed up. While he checked the house for the source of the gas – which seemed to have dissipated harmlessly - Gwen slogged round the neighbours in the rain being slagged off for waking them up. Her seventh call gave her what she needed, information that the dead woman was into recreational drugs and had been bragging about one she'd obtained from a source in the Central Market. Gwen's informant, Mrs Freda Morgan, a busybody of the first order, was eager to tell all and didn't realise until it was too late that she had said too much; to know as much as she did, she had to have seen or maybe tried the drug herself. Calling Jack, he and Gwen soon had the basic story from Mrs Morgan and a sachet of blue granules. An hour later, the woman was resident in a Torchwood cell and Gwen had showered and changed for the second time that morning.

"Anything?" she asked, coming down the steps into the medical bay. The dead woman's body lay on the examination table within an active containment field. Owen and Jack were bent over a chromatograph.

"Give us a chance!" Owen protested without looking round. He had been in the Hub barely half an hour and only just prepared the granules for analysis. To Jack, he said, "It'll take a while."

"Okay. Take a look at her," Jack gestured to the body, "while you're waiting. Gwen and I'll go to the Market, see if we can find the dealer."

"What! I've just got dry again!" complained Gwen. "Besides, I'd be better off here questioning Morgan." She crossed her fingers behind her back hoping Jack would go for it.

"We don't even know if this stuff's alien yet," pointed out Owen.

"He's got a point."

Jack looked from one to the other. They could be right, maybe it would be better to get more information from Mrs Morgan before chasing down to the Market. Toshiko was on her way in, slowed by the traffic, and she could analyse the Market's CCTV giving them an even better idea of who and what they were looking for. "All right. Get Morgan in the interrogation room."

They played good cop, bad cop.

Against type, Gwen was bad cop as it had been clear from their earlier discussion that Mrs Morgan responded to Jack's flirting. An hour and forty minutes later they had all they needed. Under cover of a reading group, six women - aged thirty two to fifty nine, who had been abandoned by their menfolk for various reasons - had been systematically obtaining and trying all the proscribed drugs they could find. They had started with marijuana and progressed through ecstasy, various amphetamines and uppers and downers with the more adventurous going on to try cocaine, crack and heroin. The blue powder was a new item offered by their dealer, Brendan West, who hung around the Market most days. With an accurate description – skinny, early twenties, with greasy hair and skin wearing a hoodie and jeans – Toshiko quickly found him on Saturday's CCTV and even saw the transaction with Ms Deane. Brendan was not at his normal spot yet – it was probably too early in the morning – so Toshiko set up a monitoring program to check the images every few minutes and alert her when he showed.

With Gwen taking Mrs Morgan to a cell, Jack checked on Owen. "How's it going?" he asked, standing to one side of the examination table with hands in his pockets.

"Slowly. I hate working in these bleeding containment fields." The doctor, in scrubs and a face mask, was prodding at Maggie Deane's innards. "Go quicker with some coffee."

Jack ignored the hint. "What about the analysis?"

"Still going. I told you it would take a while. It's not like _CSI_, you know! Results don't miraculously appear every time you walk into a room." It was a continuing irritation to Owen that forensic science television shows worked to unrealistic timetables. Their analyses came back in minutes. Here at Torchwood, with all the available scavenged alien equipment, it took him hours while the poor sods working for the NHS waited weeks.

"Okay." Jack peered into the chest cavity, keeping back from the surrounding field which sparkled. "She doesn't look too good. Think it's long term abuse?"

"Oh yeah, alcohol and cigarettes as well as the drugs." He had been listening in to the interrogation. "She was a coronary waiting to happen."

"Umm. Wonder what set her off?" Jack mused, moving back to the steps.

"Who cares! And how about some coffee?"

"I'm not going out in that deluge again. I'll make some."

"What!" His protest came out more loudly than he had intended and Toshiko and Gwen, who was standing next to her, heard it and looked round. "Ianto'll kill you!"

"He can try," smirked Jack. "Besides, how hard can it be?"

-ooOoo-

The morning physiotherapy sessions had gone well and Ianto was pleased with himself. The leg still hurt but much less than before and he was able to move around more easily. If it hadn't been raining so hard, he would have taken a turn on the terrace. Instead he had to be content with walking up and down the long corridors and round the public rooms. He enjoyed the exploration, finding a small lounge with a television and a few board games that he hadn't known existed. After lunch, which he ate in the dining room, he went back to his room for an examination by Doctor Jamieson. Nurse Verage hovered ready to do the doctor's bidding and all was quiet as Jamieson inspected the wound and made Ianto flex his leg a time or two all the while making small humming noises that could be either good or bad.

"Well, it's healing well," he said finally, stepping back from the bed. "You can replace the dressing, Nurse." Taking up the chart, Jamieson made a few notes and flicked over the pages. "You're taking painkillers twice a day," he said, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"It's enough."

"Sure? It doesn't help if you're in pain."

"But if I take any more I don't know when I'm doing too much," pointed out Ianto reasonably. "If it's painful it means I should rest."

"As long as you do, Mr Jones, as long as you do." The doctor moved further away to give Nurse Verage more room to work and continued looking at the notes. When she was done, he dismissed her and sat on the arm of an easy chair facing the bed. "How are you getting on with the crutches?"

"Good. It's hard on the shoulders but I can get around pretty well." Ianto watched the doctor carefully, hoping for a hint about what his prognosis would be. While the physiotherapy was helpful, it seemed unnecessary for him to stay in the nursing home for much longer. He was hoping to be released.

"Tried the stairs yet?"

"No. But I've gone up the steps in the garden a few times without a problem."

"Good." Jamieson paused, looked thoughtful, then said, "You've made excellent progress and are almost ready to be released. I can see you leaving us in a couple of days, if you promise to carry on with the exercises daily and Dr Harper is content to take over your care."

"I will. He will," said Ianto quickly, sitting up eagerly.

"No need to be so quite so keen to leave us, Mr Jones!"

"Oh, I'm not! I mean, I am keen to leave but only because I think I'm better. You've all been fantastic." Realising he was babbling, Ianto shut up before he embarrassed himself.

"Could you manage at home? What is home?"

"A flat."

"Ground floor?"

"No, second. And there isn't a lift," he added deciding to be honest. "But the stairs are wide and shallow, like the ones here so if I practice, I should be okay. And I'd only need to go up and down once a day."

"And work? You won't be chasing Weevils for a while."

Anxious not to give too much away, UNIT would dearly love details of the Torchwood base, Ianto said, "Not all of the base would be accessible but I can restrict myself to those bits that are. And I'm mainly at the base, I don't go out much." Not quite true but it would do.

"Umm." Jamieson regarded Ianto closely, assessing the man. He had applied himself to the exercises diligently and there really was no need to keep him for much longer. "All right, and subject to talking to Dr Harper, I think we can work to releasing you on Wednesday."

"Thank you!" The beaming smile showed how happy Ianto was with the news.

-ooOoo-

"Weird, isn't it?" said Owen thoughtfully.

"What is?" asked Gwen standing next to him, her attention elsewhere.

"Him." He nodded towards Jack, the object of their attention. "He can put together that satellite that's come from God knows where, even knows how the Rift Manipulator works or so he says, but he can't fix the coffee machine."

"I could do without the audience," responded Jack. He was bent down peering into the innards of the coffee machine where he had been, on and off, for most of the day. His earlier attempt to use it had backfired and the only thing to come out of it had been smoke, a burning smell and a dribble of brown sludge.

"You should have left it alone, Jack," said Gwen. "You know it only likes Ianto."

"It's a machine. It doesn't 'like' people." Jack threw a disgusted glance her way.

"So why can't the rest of us use it? Huh? It won't work for anyone but Ianto." She crossed her arms and stared at him.

The cog door opened and the door alarms sounded as Toshiko entered. She was wet from the continuing rain and handed the tray of coffees to Gwen before shucking off her full length raincoat and dumping her umbrella on the half-moon seat. Joining the others gathered round Jack, she took the last coffee. "How's it going?"

"It's not," said Owen mournfully, shaking his head.

"Dead as a doornail," confirmed Gwen with mock sorrow. "He'll have to buy another one."

"I'm not done yet. I'll fix it." Jack had straightened up to sip the coffee.

"You'd better, or Ianto'll have your guts for garters!"

"Could put back his recovery, this," added Owen with a sly grin.

"There's no need to tell him!" remonstrated Jack, glaring at each of his team in turn. "Understand!"

None of them would agree, too busy grinning and working out what concessions they could get out of him in return for their silence. Strains of _The Simpsons'_ theme music shattered the quiet and Owen reached into his pocket, checking the display as he pressed the talk button.

"Talk of the devil. Hey, Ianto." Pause. "Yeah?" Pause. "Yeah, that's good." Pause. "Uh-huh. Uh-huh." Pause. "I don't know. We talked about this before, remember?" Longer pause. "That's all very well, Ianto, but I know you." Pause. "Like that's going to work!"

"What the hell!" Jack, listening to this one-sided conversation and getting more agitated, stood in Owen's face. "What's going on? Is he okay?"

Owen waved him away and took a step backwards. "Nah, it's only Jack. Hang on." To Jack he said, "Teaboy's fine. They want to send him home."

"That's great!" Jack snatched the mobile from Owen's hand. "Ianto, that's fantastic news. Want me to come and collect you?" He listened and his expression went from happy to sad. "Oh, I see. Well, Wednesday's not so long." Pause, during which he glared at Owen. "Don't worry, Owen'll clear it with the docs there. I promise he will."

"It's not that simple, Jack," protested Owen, refusing to be browbeaten. "Look around you. How's Ianto going to manage in this place?"

"He'll manage!" Jack insisted. Talking to Ianto again, he said, "We'll sort things out for you, Ianto. You can always stay in the Tourist Office and just come down occasionally. To make coffee and stuff." His eye fell on the coffee machine, in bits and still smelling of burnt rubber.

"If you manage to fix it before then," responded Owen loudly. He knew Ianto had heard when Jack's expression changed and he glared at the doctor once more.

"Well … yeah." Pause. "Just a little hiccup." Long pause during which Jack held the mobile away from his ear and Ianto's rant could be heard, the voice tinny and the words indistinct. "Look, Ianto, it'll be put back together in - "

"_Put back together! You have it in bits!" _came through loud and clear.

"Hey, I'll fix it!" snapped Jack. "You concentrate on getting better. I'll get Owen to call Jamieson." With that he closed the mobile and ended the call. Thrusting the mobile at Owen, he said, "Thanks, Owen." The sarcasm was thick enough to slice and spread on bread.

"So Ianto'll be back soon," said Toshiko brightly. "That's wonderful news."

"He's not going to find it easy though, is he?" Gwen was looking round the Hub with a critical eye. "And his flat's not much better."

"We'll manage," insisted Jack, returning to the coffee machine. "Don't you three have work to do? Gwen, West should be softened up by now, go talk to him. Toshiko, monitor it. Owen, call Jamieson then get on with writing up your report."

The team shared resigned looks and went off to their duties. They had brought in Brendan West at lunchtime when he showed up at his pitch in the Market, and let him stew in the cells for a while. Owen's analysis of the drug had revealed it to be alien with hallucinogenic properties that could tip people over the edge, as had happened with Maggie Deane. They had confiscated West's stash and were in the process of tracing what he had already sold from images captured on CCTV. It would take a while but they would eventually recover it.

-ooOoo-

The problem of the Weevils had been solved, or so Ianto believed. He had worked on the problem solidly, ever since the phone call with Owen and Jack which had well and truly pierced his bubble of happiness. Hearing Owen less than enthusiastic about his, Ianto's, release from the nursing home had been bad enough but the news that Jack had broken the coffee machine was the last straw. With Jack refusing to answer his calls, Ianto had buried himself in work. Still feeling down, he had stayed in his room all evening and was now lying on the couch with his leg raised on a cushion watching the television and feeling hard done by.

The door opened and Jack came in, a sheepish look on his face. "Hey."

"Hello."

"I was going to bring a make up present but what compares to seeing me?" He raised his eyebrows comically and spread his arms.

"A working coffee machine." Ianto was softening inside but refused to let this show on his face. "Tell me it's working again."

"I can't. It's dead, Ianto. I'm sorry."

Ianto let out a long sigh. "I want a new one, installed and ready to go before I get back."

Jack smiled and reached into the pocket of his greatcoat. "You choose. Tell me which one you want and I promise, Scout's honour, it'll be in place on Wednesday." He handed over the neatly collated sheaf of printouts from various Internet sites and knelt beside the couch.

"You were never a Scout."

"Nooo, but I was a Scout leader." Jack thought he had been forgiven but was not 100% sure. "Can I have a kiss?"

Ianto looked up from the printouts. He was looking forward to picking a new coffee machine, a top of the range model, and never had been able to stay angry with Jack for long. Not that he was going to say so just yet; the man had a lot more grovelling to do. "I suppose."


	12. Chapter 12

**Weevil Hunt**

Chapter Twelve

Tuesday started out cloudy with the rain moving east and a promise of sunshine later. Ianto Jones woke and stretched, wincing when a spasm of pain went through his injured leg, a reminder that regardless of the progress he had made there was still a long way to go before it would be fully healed. He lay on his back, hands behind his head and looked up at the shadows on the ceiling. It was still early, not quite six o'clock, and he revelled in the peace and privacy. Those were the two things he craved the most and they had been in short supply during his stay at the nursing home. He looked forward to waking up in own bed and looking after himself. But would he be able to? Doubts assailed him as he considered how much Nurse Verage, and the other nurses and orderlies, did in caring for him. How easy would it be to wash and dress? There was no time like the present for finding out.

Pushing back the covers, he eased from the bed. His crutches were laid on the couch, six steps away. He edged down the side of the bed and then carefully, putting as little of his weight on his injured leg as he could, started out for the couch. Arms windmilling to keep his balance but he made it, still more or less upright. Armed with the crutches, he went into the bathroom and considered washing. A shower would be simplest; the cubicle was spacious and had a stool. His pyjamas came off easily, just falling to the floor and he entered the shower cubicle without falling over. The water was hot and refreshing and he enjoyed being alone, even going so far as to hum a simple tune.

Getting out of the shower and towelling dry was awkward but by sitting down as much as possible he managed it. He would need a stool for his bathroom at home; perhaps Toshiko would get one for him, he trusted her taste. Shaving was okay – he used an electric razor - but the mirror was too high as again he had to stay sitting down. The end result was not the normal smooth shave but it would do. Leaving the wet towels on the floor with his pyjamas, something he hated – if he had time he'd go back and pick them up later - he ventured back into the bedroom still naked and a bit damp hoping no one would come in. As quickly as he could, he found and put on some briefs, a feat he could only accomplish by lying on the bed. The shorts and tracksuit bottoms went on the same way; the T-shirt and sweater were simple in comparison. Finally, he considered his socks and with a few contortions – and not a little pain – he got them both on. Not straight, but on. He was tired now and decided his shoes could wait until he had help.

Feeling very proud of himself, he sat in an easy chair with his mobile. First he texted Toshiko about the stool then he tried ringing Jack.

"_Harkness." _

"Hi. You busy?"

"_Not particularly. Been working on the satellite. Far as I can see, we're missing three pieces, the -"_

Ianto cut across him. "Guess what I've done."

"_Uhh … No idea." _

"I showered and dressed. On my own."

"_Who do you normally share with! If you've been sharing showers with all and sundry -"_

"No! The nurses have helped before. Today I did it by myself."

"_Well, that's … that's great." _

"You could sound more enthusiastic, Jack! If I'm going home tomorrow, I need to be able to look after myself." Ianto was disappointed at Jack's reaction, expecting him to be as thrilled as Ianto was himself.

"_But I'll be there to help. I told you last night." _

The previous night had been spent making up. Jack had been suitably apologetic until Ianto finally forgave him for killing the coffee machine. Ianto had then settled in Jack's arms on the couch and together they had looked at options for a new one, finally settling on a sleek and expensive Italian model. They had placed the order there and then with guaranteed delivery on Wednesday. With that out of the way, they had kissed and fooled around; Jack the proactive partner, finding new ways to please the passive Ianto.

Afterwards they had talked about the practicalities of Ianto's return to the Hub and decided it could work. Arrival and departure would be via the garage entrance, which had only three shallow steps to negotiate, and he could then restrict himself to the Tourist Office (using the lift) or stay at his desk on the main level. There would be no trips to the Archives as the steps down were too uneven for safety and carrying things was out of the question; everyone would have to fetch and carry for him. Getting into and out of the flat was solved at a stroke when Jack volunteered, in his usual flamboyant way, to carry Ianto up the stairs, a suggestion which did not go down well. Ianto insisted he'd be able to cope but would need someone with him in case he got stuck. Jack had also volunteered to help him dress and, with even more enthusiasm, undress. He thought of offering to stay all night but their relationship was too new for that kind of commitment and alerts would interfere with the arrangements anyway.

"I know, but it may not be possible every day. But it doesn't matter," he went on quickly, "because I can see to myself now. And I don't have to be in at any special time, I can take as long as I need to get ready."

"_Sure you can."_ Jack sounded disappointed.

"That's all right, isn't it? You don't need me in at eight every day, do you?"

"_No, 'cos not! I'd just be sorry if I didn't get to help. I've been looking forward to it." _

"Yeah?" Ianto was touched and smiled.

"_Absolutely. I've got this variation on naked hide and seek …" _

Ianto laughed. "I should have known you had sex in mind!"

"_Always, Ianto, always. Don't you?" _

"No, I don't. I'm going to have go now, someone's outside."

"_Okay. Remember to do all your exercises like a good boy." _

"I will. Bye."

"_Bye."_

It was only when the call had ended that Ianto remembered he still hadn't mentioned the reason why the Weevils were coming up from the sewers more often than usual. That would have to wait, Nurse Verage had come into the room and was staring at him. He grinned back at her, delighted to have surprised her.

-ooOoo-

Toshiko had spent the morning tracing all those who had bought the alien drug from Brendan West. For a small time pusher, he had a wide and varied client list drawn from all levels of Cardiff society, everyone from members of the National Assembly to the homeless. She had stayed in the Hub directing Owen and Gwen as they traipsed round the city, locating and confiscating the drug. For once they did not need to administer Retcon; posing as drug enforcement officers, they had issued stern warnings of prison for future offences. All the buyers had thought themselves lucky to get off so lightly. There was only one more casualty of the drug. A university student was in hospital with brain damage after taking some at a party; he was not expected to recover.

Jack had been out most of the morning too, chasing down the contacts from whom West had obtained the drug. They were a pair of newly arrived Desenaii, known the galaxy over as purveyors of the finest quality mood-enhancing substances. He ran them to ground in a deluxe suite at the St David's Hotel, frogmarched them to the SUV and then drove to their ship, hidden in Roundstone Woods. With stern warnings of what would happen if they ever returned to Earth, he watched them leave before heading back to base.

Entering on the invisible lift, he looked down on the Hub and its sole human occupant. Toshiko was talking to Gwen on the comms but still looked up and smiled. It was a sweet smile and reminded Jack of the times he had found her and Ianto sitting together chatting, two friends who appreciated one another's company. Suddenly Jack missed Ianto more than ever and the Hub seemed large and unwelcoming without his quiet presence. He had been away for ten days but it seemed much longer.

"I've been tracking the ship," said Toshiko, breaking into his thoughts. "They're passing Jupiter."

"Good." He was climbing the steps beside her desk. "I don't think we'll have any more trouble from them. How are Gwen and Owen getting on?"

"Almost done. One more to see and then they're heading back. They're going to pick up lunch on the way."

"What are we having?" Jack had taken off his greatcoat and thrown it over the sofa.

"Chinese. Would you mind if I nipped out this afternoon? Ianto wants me to pick up a stool for him."

"A stool? What for?"

"The bathroom and shower. Won't take long, I'm only going to IKEA."

"Okay. That's fine." It was unreasonable but Jack felt disappointed at not being asked to get it. "Anything else he needs?"

"Some clean clothes to come home in. If it's okay with you, I'll get them and check the flat out at the same time. Open a few windows, stock the fridge, that sort of thing."

"You're a good friend, Tosh." He placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. "Take as long as you need."

"Thanks. Oh, I've found our Roundhead." She turned to her monitor and brought up a screen. Reading, she went on, "Adam Scarton is mentioned in the diary of Colonel Richard Norton who besieged Basing House in 1644. Scarton was hanged for desertion. We can do whatever we like with him, he's not important to history."

"Great epitaph, Tosh!" He raise an eyebrow and grinned. "Turn him over to UNIT. Let them rehabilitate him, if they want to try. We don't have the resources."

She nodded. "I've already put the call in."

"Sometimes I wonder if I'm needed at all!" This was said in jest but there was an underlying seriousness. The team had grown used to making decisions while he had been away and carried on now he was back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean -"

"I know you didn't, Tosh. Good call." He smiled at her then walked into the office to clear some of the reports that had accumulated.

-ooOoo-

Determined as ever, Ianto insisted on using the stairs to get back to his room after his hydrotherapy. It was two flights of twenty steps each which he took carefully, concentrating hard. Nurse Avril Verage stayed by his side, a hand reaching out to steady him if he wobbled. He was at stair thirty six, just four more to go, when quick footsteps raced up the stairs and Owen appeared beside him.

"Getting a bit of exercise, eh? Need to, you've put on weight."

"Shut up." Resuming his efforts, Ianto focussed on the stairs and negotiated them safely.

"Well done, Mr Jones," said Nurse Verage encouragingly. "I'll just see you to your room then go back for the wheelchair."

"Don't you bother, I'll take him," said Owen breezily.

"Thank you, Doctor Harper." The middle-aged woman simpered, showing small uneven teeth, before descending the stairs.

Ianto rolled his eyes once then went down the corridor. He had proved he could manage the stairs which was the last item on his personal checklist. He was now ready to go home and get back to work. "What are you doing here?" he asked ungraciously.

"Talking to Jamieson. But if you're taking that attitude I'll go back and tell him to keep you a bit longer!"

"Sorry." The apology was grudging but Ianto knew he had to have Owen on side if his recovery was going to continue. "Everything fixed now?"

"Uh-huh." They had reached the door and Owen held it open until Ianto was through. "You do your physio tomorrow morning, one longer session, then we pick you up after lunch."

"Not until then? I thought it would be the morning." He sat on the couch, raising his leg to rest on the seat.

"Nope. One last chance for Jamieson and Cracknell to check you out." Owen was peering out of the window where weak sunshine had brightened the day. "And you'll get another of those lunches." He left the window and sat in an easy chair, legs stretched out and arms clasped across his chest. "Jack told me what you and he decided, about what you could do in the Hub."

"I'm sure I'll be able to cope," replied Ianto defensively. "As long as you and the others don't mind carrying things for me."

"You're going to bleeding love that, aren't you?"

"It'll make a change." They grinned at one another, for once both seeing the humour in the situation. "But I do appreciate it. And everything you and the others have done for me."

Owen waved a hand dismissing the thanks. "You'll still have to do the exercises regularly. I'll help with that."

"Not Jack?"

"Definitely not Jack! It's your leg you've got to exercise not your dick!"

Ianto frowned and looked away. Owen and the others knew of Ianto and Jack's relationship - they'd have to be blind and deaf not to! - but Ianto still didn't like it referred to, especially in any derogatory way. Nurse Verage appeared at that moment, discreetly leaving the wheelchair and departing.

"I'll be doling out the painkillers too. Jamieson tells me you've not taken many." Owen fixed Ianto with a hard stare.

"You know I don't like taking pills unnecessarily. I take them when I need them." Ianto was back on the defensive again.

"Yeah," said Owen in a long-suffering tone, "I know. Just remember, you won't be able to pull the wool over my eyes!" He stayed another half an hour and they talked in a desultory manner until the doctor decided to leave. He took with him the large box of files sent by Gwen.

In the two hours before dinner, Ianto sat at the table and typed up a report on his Weevil findings. Referring to his notes, he set out the six occasions of increased Weevil activity in the past two years including the locations and duration. Like the current spate, they were in parts of the city which had been redeveloped. This, however, was not the common denominator as some developments had not led to Weevil sightings. The link was a new drilling method used by Hopkins Construction which sent low-level vibrations to deeper levels than those used by other companies; Gwen had been right. Ianto concluded the report with a list of current and future developments where Hopkins was the main contractor to assist with forward planning. He emailed the report to Jack with copies to Gwen and Toshiko before printing out a hard copy.

Next he went through his notes for the budget, adding a couple more items to be checked before he finalised the quarterly accounts. He had already compiled the statistics requested by the CIA, figures so bland they were hardly worth having, and went through them one last time before emailing these to Jack. Closing down the laptop, he wondered if Jack or anyone was going to come and see him and decided it was unlikely. With that in mind, he washed and changed into a clean polo shirt – one of those provided by UNIT for their patients – and was about to go downstairs for dinner when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal Jim Neirmeyer. "Hey, Ianto. You coming down to dinner?"

"Yes, I was just on my way."

"Great. You want me to push?" He gestured to the wheelchair which Ianto was using.

"No thanks. I'll use these, if you don't mind me being slow." He grabbed the crutches and stood up, taking a moment to establish his balance.

"No problem. Gotta game going later, if you're interested." He held the door for Ianto who walked through.

"Uh, I don't think so. It's my last night and I don't want them to remember me as a drunken card player!" They had reached the lift but Ianto walked past it. "Do you mind if we use the stairs?"

"Sure, if you're up to it." They started down slowly, going faster as Ianto got into a rhythm. "Sorry you'll be leaving so soon but I guess you'll be pleased to be outta here."

"I will. But I'll miss the people, everyone's been very kind and helpful."

Rather late in the day, Ianto wondered about getting some gifts for those who had tended him. He'd like to show his appreciation. Maybe he'd try Toshiko later and see if she would help out again. She had already got the stool – and sent him a picture of it in his bathroom – and was making his flat ready for him. She had done so much to help him, as had Owen and Gwen to a lesser extent. He ought to thank them somehow too.


	13. Chapter 13

**Weevil Hunt**

Chapter Thirteen

The poker game was in full swing when Jack came looking for Ianto. The four players had taken over a small lounge, sitting around a table with a floor lamp moved alongside to provide some decent light. Most of the players were on their second or third beer, but Ianto had refused more than the one he was sipping only occasionally. He had been persuaded to take part when the others players had reminded him that he had been the biggest winner last time and pressed for a chance to recoup their losses. Unfortunately for them, Ianto was again ahead when Jack strode in.

"Ah, this is where you're hiding." Jack came to stand behind Ianto. Hands on the back of the chair, he peered over the Welshman's shoulder at his cards. "Great hand." A chorus of groans greeted this and the other three threw down their cards.

Ianto, who had a rubbish hand - Queen, Jack, seven, five, three and a two – stared at them. "He's lying." He placed the cards face up on the table. "Don't believe him, not in cards." Pause. "Or anytime really."

Far from being offended, Jack grinned at the other players, two men and a woman. "Hello there. Captain Jack Harkness," he said, introducing himself with a flourish.

"Good to meet ya, Cap'n," replied Jim. "I'm Jim and this here's Sue Barton and Omar Al-Hareshi. Why don't you draw up a chair and sit in?"

"Don't mind if I do." He threw his greatcoat over one chair and grabbed another, pulling it up to the table. On his way back from another Weevil incursion, he had stopped by for an hour or two; the thought of spending a whole night alone in the Hub was distinctly unappealing.

"Don't you want to talk about the reports?" asked Ianto, giving his boss a pointed stare. Their time together was limited and he did not want to waste it playing cards.

"Nope. What are we playing and what's the limit?" Jack had his wallet on the table, grateful he'd been to the bank the day before, and reached for some change from his pocket.

They played for another hour and a bit. No one took the game too seriously, enjoying the chat and the beers a lot more. Ianto's run of luck continued, though at a slower pace, and he was twelve pounds up when they decided to end the game. Jim and Omar had made a little too but Sue had lost. Jack had broken even.

"Thanks, guys. Enjoyed the game," said Jack, pushing back the chair and standing. "Better get this one up to bed now."

Sorting out the coins piled in front of him, Ianto kept his head down to hide the slight blush. "Right," he muttered, "we can talk about the reports." He did not see Jack's amused glance but felt it. "When the boss calls I have to jump."

"Not on that leg, you don't," smiled Jack, holding out Ianto's crutches before grabbing his greatcoat.

After saying their farewells they walked out of the room, Ianto's progress accompanied by the sound of coins clinking in the pockets of his tracksuit. They used the lift – Ianto wanted to get Jack alone as soon as possible – and were soon in the green and cream room where Ianto was about to spend his last night. He stopped to deposit the coins on the table before reaching to straighten the greatcoat which Jack had abandoned on an easy chair.

"Ugh, this smells! What have you been doing in it?" he asked, spreading the coat out to check it over. A dark stain on the front looked like dried blood, with other unidentifiable discoloured patches scattered around.

"Dying." Jack was lying on the bed, boots skewwhiff on the floor.

"What! I thought it was clear-up today." Ianto left the coat and walked over to the bed.

"It was. And Weevils. Lots of Weevils." His smile faltered when he noticed Ianto's concerned expression. "No, I didn't die today. But it's not been cleaned for a while. My personal valet has been missing from work," he added with a mock scowl.

Relieved, Ianto sat on the bed. "Surely you, or one of the others, could have taken it to Manny's." He rested the crutches against the wall and took off his trainers, not bothering to undo the laces.

"Didn't think about it." Jack was unconcerned. He budged over to make room for Ianto to lie down and wrapped his arms round the familiar body. "That's better."

Ianto shuffled round a bit until he was entirely comfortable, head resting on the other man's shoulder. "What happened? With the Weevils." Ianto kept his voice low and level but his stomach was full of wriggling snakes. For Jack to say there were lots of them meant it must have been a difficult capture.

"Nothing much, just a lot of 'em. Had a gang of seven then another group of three. We got 'em back into the sewers – eventually! Tosh had a close call. Weevil turned on her but Gwen punched him out." Jack chuckled at the memory of the Welshwoman felling the adolescent Weevil. He lightly kissed the top of Ianto's head.

"As long as she's okay."

"She is." Jack closed his eyes and let out a long, satisfied sigh. "They both are, Tosh and Gwen."

They lay in silence for several minutes. Ianto played with Jack's braces and ran a finger between the buttons of the light blue shirt where it gaped over his stomach. He wasn't making overtures, not even sure if he wanted sex, merely enjoying being physically close to Jack. It seemed Jack was not bothered either, content to take a moment's quiet contemplation and companionship at the end of a busy day.

Eventually Ianto asked, "You had a chance to read my report on the Weevils yet?"

"Uh-huh. Thanks for that, good piece of work. Gwen's pleased with herself for spotting it. Oh, and she's going to buy your presents. I need Tosh to help me analyse some tech that came through the Rift this afternoon."

"Oh. Okay." A small frown creased Ianto's forehead.

"You can trust her; it's not rocket science." Jack tightened his grip momentarily. "I wish you two would get on better."

"We do get on. It's just …"

"What?"

"I'm not sure really." Ianto was entirely sure why he was wary of Gwen - he felt threatened by her attachment to Jack - but was not going to feed Jack's over-inflated ego by saying so. "I'm sure she'll be fine."

They were interrupted by the arrival of Mike, the orderly, come to help Ianto get ready for bed. He was surprised to see Jack with his patient and didn't try to hide it, grinning widely. Knowing he was leaving soon, Ianto was less embarrassed than usual and merely asked him to come back in an hour. Alone again, he snuggled against Jack.

"You heard," he said, "we have an hour." His fingers were undoing Jack's belt.

Chuckling, Jack shifted a hand to slip beneath Ianto's tracksuit bottoms and stroke his arse. "Plenty of time for what I have in mind," he murmured, kissing Ianto's hair.

-ooOoo-

"SUV then?" said Jack, exasperated.

"Don't be bloody stupid! How's he going to climb into that?" Owen shot his boss a dirty look.

"Are you telling me none of our vehicles is suitable to fetch Ianto?" Jack stood with his hands on his hips facing Owen. It was lunchtime on Wednesday and in two hours Ianto was to be released from the nursing home and, at the last minute, they had realised how unsuitable their cars and vans were for the trip. "Damned if I'll bring him home by taxi!"

"He'd never get in Owen's car, and mine's not much better," said Toshiko. They were in the work area, pizza boxes on their desks as they ate an early lunch. "Gwen, how about yours?"

"Might do, long as the front seat is pushed all the way back."

"There's the two laptops and all the other stuff he's accumulated," went on Toshiko thoughtfully. "That's got to come too."

"Back seat," pronounced Jack with decision, waving his slice of pizza around dangerously.

"It's a two door, never be able to wangle it in." Gwen spoke around her mouthful and it took a moment for the others to make out what she had said. "Boot's titchy too."

"Which brings us back to my original point." Owen was altogether too pleased with himself for being right.

"There's the Merc," said Toshiko. "That's big enough and there's plenty of room for everything.

"Excuse me!" protested Jack. "'The Merc'! That's my Merc, thank you very much. And I've already told you, I can't go and get him. I'm meeting Bunny Warren; I can't put him off again."

"Just 'cos it's your car doesn't mean you have to drive it," pointed out Owen.

"Well, you're certainly not!"

"This is getting us nowhere," said Gwen decisively before Jack and Owen got into a slanging match. "The only suitable car is yours, Jack. The only question is, which of us do you want to drive it?"

Jack stood looking round at them. He dismissed Owen for all sorts of reasons, most importantly because he knew the doctor wanted to get his hands on the Mercedes. The two women were good drivers. Gwen was probably slightly better than Toshiko because she was more confident but, all things considered, Jack would prefer the latter. And he knew Ianto would too. He was about to say so when this plan was scuppered.

"Not me, Jack. It's too big and powerful and I don't like automatics. Let Gwen do it." Toshiko had also dismissed Owen from consideration.

Sighing, he said, "Okay, Gwen, you take the Merc. But be careful with it!"

So it was that at precisely two o'clock Gwen pulled up in front of the door to the nursing home. She backed into a spot not too far from the steps up to the front door and got out, took two bulging carrier bags and a small holdall from the back seat and went inside. Two floors above, Ianto watched her arrival from his window. He was disappointed it was not Jack but knew he had a meeting with Bunny. Besides, he was so pleased to be leaving and getting back to his normal routine - well, as much as he could while still on crutches – he'd have been happy for a Weevil to drive him. A few minutes later, Gwen entered the room and put the bags down.

"Hi, sweetheart, all ready to go?"

"Almost. I tried to pack some of these things up but I couldn't manage all of it." He gestured to the laptops – work and personal – printer and a packet of paper. They were neat by most people's standards but not by Ianto's own high ones. On the bed rested a half-packed holdall containing his pyjamas and a few other bits and pieces.

"That's okay, I'll finish off for you." She reached for the holdall she had brought with her. "Jack said you wanted some clothes to go home in so I brought jeans, shirt and sweater. Suit is way too formal and you don't want to be wearing what you've got on." He had been living in UNIT tracksuits and sweaters, convenient when having treatment but not his favourite garb.

"Thanks. I'll get changed." He paused uncertainly, not wanting to get undressed in front of her.

"Need any help?"

"No, I can manage."

"Okay, I'll take some of this down." She reached a laptop and the printer, balancing the pack of paper on top. "The carriers have got the chocs and booze you wanted."

With a smile, she opened the door and went out, deciding to give him ten minutes or so; he was obviously still embarrassed about her being around while he changed. She couldn't think why. The team didn't have much privacy in the Hub showers and they had seen one another naked from time to time. She trotted down the stairs and out to the car where she stowed the things in the capacious boot. It was a lovely car and she'd enjoyed driving it. Strolling back into the building, she had a word with the receptionist who confirmed that all the paperwork was in order and that Ianto was free to go when he was ready. Taking her time, she walked up the stairs and then, with a quick tap on the door, walked in.

"There, all ready," smiled Ianto. His hair was sticking up on end and his collar was crooked but he was fully dressed. It had been a rush to get changed so quickly but he had managed it. "I'll just pick these up." The tracksuit was on the floor.

"Let me. You go and brush your hair." She waved at the bathroom. "Anything in there to go?"

"I'll check."

The two of them methodically checked both rooms for Ianto's possessions and loaded them into the two holdalls. He then looked through the carrier bags and found half a dozen bottles of Laphroaig and four various sized boxes of good quality Belgian chocolates. On the table were some sticky labels he had printed off earlier with the names of recipients and he stuck these to the gifts. With Gwen making another trip to the car with the holdalls and a carrier of odds and sods, Ianto went to Jim's room and gave him one of the bottles. Thirty minutes later, he was downstairs giving Mandy her box of chocolates. Avril Verage, who had made a point of seeing off her patient, received her larger box with real surprise and blushed when Ianto also gave her a peck on the cheek. The remaining gifts – for Cracknell, Jamieson, the orderlies and the two other nurses who had looked after him – were left with Mandy who promised to distribute them. And ten minutes after that, at just on three o'clock, he was sitting in the front seat of the Mercedes being driven away from the nursing home.

"Pleased to be out of there?" asked Gwen, waiting for a van to pass before pulling out into the road.

"Yes. But they were very decent to me."

"You seem to be able to get around pretty well. Soon be throwing the crutches away." They were lying on the back seat, on loan until they were no longer needed.

"Be a while yet." Ianto fell silent then, content to look out at the passing scenery and to be on the move again. Over a week in the home had narrowed his horizons and just seeing vehicles, pedestrians and the normal life of Cardiff was a novelty. As they entered Cardiff proper, he said, "Where are taking me? I'd like to go to the Hub."

"Jack said to take you home." She glanced at him then looked back at the road. "Said I wasn't to be swayed by anything you said. That you needed your rest."

"Cappuccino?" he tempted with a smile. "With whipped cream?"

Her laugh filled the car. "Done! I have so missed your coffee."

-ooOoo-

The meeting with Bunny Warren, the city's Surveyor, had gone well and Jack returned to the Hub in a good mood and with the go-ahead to create a new sea access to the Hub. He didn't really need permission but the work would be obvious and it was better to have official agreement to smooth the way. Strolling through the cog door, he heard his team up in the work area laughing and smiled at the sound. They were in a good mood too. Then he smelt something, something that made the Hub feel almost like a home not just a place of work – coffee. But that meant Ianto was here. Jack bounded up the steps and stood, hands on hips staring down at the Welshman who was sitting on the sofa with his leg raised.

"What are you doing here? Gwen, I told you."

"It's not her fault. I wanted to try the new machine," Ianto said quickly. The new coffee machine had arrived and been set up that morning. "But if you don't want any, I'll leave." His innocent expression would have graced a Michelangelo angel.

"Seeing as you're here …" Jack relaxed his stance, to more laughter, before reaching out both hands and gently pulling Ianto to his feet.

"It's good stuff," put in Toshiko, seated at her desk.

"God, yeah," seconded Owen. "In fact, teaboy, think I'll have another." He drained his mug. "And put some more of the Scotch in too." The open bottle of Laphroaig was on the coffee table.

Jack looked at them, reassured at having the whole team together again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Weevil Hunt**

Chapter Fourteen

"Take your time," said Jack patiently.

"I am. These are more slippery than those at the home," muttered Ianto, struggling up the second flight of stairs to his flat. He was glad Jack was standing behind him ready to steady him if needed.

"Only a few more to go."

"I can see that! Stop treating me like some kind of idiot! It's my leg that's hurt not my brain."

"Sorry." Jack was not really sorry. He thought a bit of provocation would help Ianto up the remaining six stairs.

In a rush of indignation, Ianto got to the top of the stairs in double quick time and stood before his front door triumphantly. "Come on, then."

With a smile Jack, who had the personal laptop over his shoulder and was carrying both holdalls and a carrier bag, unlocked the door and pushed it open for Ianto to go through before following him. Jack put the laptop on a chair and said, "I'll put these in the bedroom." He moved past the Welshman who was stood in the centre of the living room looking round.

The flat was almost but not quite as Ianto had left it. It was tidier, if that were possible, as the newspaper he had left on the dining table had been tidied away. In its place was a neat stack of mail. On the bookcase stood a vase of yellow chrysanthemums; they were definitely new. It was also nice and warm; the central heating had been turned on ready for his return. Ianto knew he had Toshiko to thank for this and resolved to call her later. He flicked through the mail – bills – and left them to peer into the kitchen and saw that the dirty breakfast crockery he had left had been washed up and, on checking, that the fridge had been cleared of out-of-date milk and pizza slices and restocked.

"Come on, out of there." Jack was leaning on the doorjamb, arms crossed. "You should be resting."

"I will. Do you want a coffee?"

"Not now, thanks. I want you to sit down. You heard what Owen said; if you don't rest he'll be round here and you don't want that." He stepped back and let Ianto out of the room.

It was now six thirty. Ianto had spent his time in the Hub listening to the chatter of the rest of team, catching up with all that had been going on and watching them go about their work. Owen had changed the dressing on his wound and given him a supply of painkillers. The leg did not hurt much but after walking on it, or at the end of the day, it tended to ache. The Hub itself, as far as Ianto could see, needed serious cleaning but the others had done their best to keep the place tidy so he didn't say anything. He winced at the piles of files on Jack's desk, and at the papers sticking out of them; he'd get at those as soon as he could and sort them out. Otherwise the place looked much as usual except for the table holding the almost complete Oppu satellite. Eventually, Jack had brought him home leaving Gwen and Owen on duty for a few hours; Jack would take over later in the evening.

The two men made themselves comfortable on the couch: Jack behind Ianto who stretched his leg out before him and sank back into the older man's embrace. "Now I feel like I'm home," he said. They had ended their day here on a number of occasions as they got used to one another again after Jack's - still not fully explained - absence.

"Me too." His arms tightened round Ianto. "Are you really feeling better? No need to lie, I won't tell Owen."

"I really am." Ianto twisted to look up at Jack's concerned expression. "Honest." They kissed and Ianto turned back and rested his head on Jack's chest. "It's just a matter of waiting now," he said after a short pause. "The muscle needs to continue mending."

"Then give it time and do your exercises."

"Don't have a choice! Owen's got it all planned out, worse luck! He's going to be worse than Cracknell. Unless," he began in a wheedling tone, "you keep him busy elsewhere." Ianto had one of Jack's hands in his and moved it down towards his – Ianto's - groin. "I'll be grateful, very grateful."

"Oh no! No, Ianto, you're going to do them." The hand was pushed away. "I want you fit and well as soon as possible. No slacking."

"Humph! You just want me to make coffee all day and clean your coat and share your bed." Ianto was enjoying the teasing argument.

"I want all those things, you're right. But most of all I want you fit and well." Jack reached to the coffee table and picked up the remote control. "Now, let's check the news, see what's going on in the world, and afterwards you can change into your 'jamas."

"So soon?" Ianto looked up at Jack. "You going already?"

"No." Jack kissed the other man's forehead and smiled. "Just want to see you naked."

They laughed and settled even more comfortably together, watching the television news and then a quiz show, shouting out the answers. Feeling hungry, Jack rustled up a couple of mushroom omelettes. Afterwards, he allowed Ianto to make some coffee which they took into the bedroom with them. They drank as Ianto supervised Jack unpacking the holdalls and told him what to do with the garments. A lot went into the washing basket which was empty - Toshiko had done a load the day before – and some was put in drawers and the wardrobe. The trousers of the suit Ianto had been wearing when he was attacked were ruined but the jacket and waistcoat were fine. These were set aside to be taken to the dry cleaners; they would go with the second pair of trousers Ianto now had made for every suit.

Next, Jack helped Ianto undress, his hands touching and stroking all parts of the man's naked body as they were revealed to their mutual pleasure. It was too much for either of them to forgo such an opportunity and they ended up lying naked on the bed. With lots of foreplay and infinite care, they made love. The most comfortable position was from behind and afterwards they lay, spooned together, too lazy to move, for a while. Eventually they had to move and Ianto washed and donned his pyjamas assisted – and sometimes hindered – by Jack.

"Gonna stay in here?" asked Jack, adding more clothes to the washing basket.

"May as well." He had the small television if he wanted it, an iPod and some books. The mobile was beside them. He eased himself under the covers and propped himself up with pillows and a cushion from the chair.

"Here's the painkillers and some water," said Jack returning from the bathroom. He put the blister pack of pills on the side with the water carafe and glass. "Anything else?"

"Remote, please." Ianto pointed to the chest of the drawers.

"There you go. Want anything to eat? Biscuit?"

"No, thanks. But you could bring in the post, I'll look through it." Jack compiled. "Thanks. You get off, the others will be wanting to get home." He smiled up at the older man. "Make sure the TV out there's switched off. Oh," he added with a twinkle in his eye, "and I wouldn't mind a kiss."

Happily, Jack obliged and had to be pushed away when he threatened to get overly enthusiastic. "Go, Jack! See you in the morning."

"Okay. Call me if you need anything. Anytime."

"I will. Now go!"

With a final kiss on the cheek, Jack left the room and checked the rest of the flat. As he stood by the front door he called out, "Bye then."

"Bye," floated out from the bedroom.

With reluctance, Jack left the flat making sure the door was secure behind him. He didn't want to leave Ianto, would have loved to stay all night, but there was a lot of work to be done and he had been missing most of the evening. It was only fair he relieve the others and let them get some sleep. He started down the stairs. Inside the flat, Ianto lay listening to the silence. He had wanted peace and quiet while at the nursing home but now he found the silence unnatural. With decision, he turned on the television and banished it, at least for a while.

-ooOoo-

"Hello, Ianto. How are you? Everything okay?" asked Toshiko, mobile wedged between ear and shoulder as she loaded the dishwasher.

"_Great. I'm calling to thank you. It was very reassuring to walk in and find everything better than I left it." _

"My pleasure. I hope I left enough in the fridge. I wasn't sure how much you might need."

"_It's just right. Jack made omelettes. Oh, and I used the stool. Worked like a dream." _

"Good. And what are you up to now?" She closed the dishwasher and moved into the living area, sitting on a chair where a glass of white wine stood on the side. Chats with Ianto were usually long so she got comfortable.

"_Sitting up in bed. I have everything I need. Jack's been really attentive all evening." _He couldn't keep the satisfaction and smugness out of his voice which gave him away.

"Sounds like you've had sex, lucky devil!"

Ianto chuckled, only slightly embarrassed. _"Yeah, it was pretty special."_ They continued to chat for three quarters of an hour.

Across Cardiff, Gwen was leaving the Eli Jenkins. She and Owen had gone there straight from the Hub deciding that a drink would round off the day. A couple of drinks and a double serving of garlic bread with olives later Gwen was ready to go home. The bar had been quiet for a Wednesday night but busy enough to be congenial and she and Owen had passed the time in a sporadic discussion of work and their colleagues, neither desperate to go home to their empty flats. But Rhys would be home soon, after his poker night with Banana Boat and the others, and she wanted to be waiting for him. Owen stayed on for a while longer but when he did not link up with anyone, his attempts metting only with polite rebuffs, he headed home too.

In the Hub, Jack was wandering around wondering what to do with himself. The Rift and the Weevils were quiet and he had nothing urgent to occupy him. He could do nothing with the Oppu satellite until the rest of it fell through the Rift and what he had got should probably go down to a store room but Jack couldn't be bothered to move it. The files and papers on his desk required attention but that didn't appeal either. He stood in front of the new coffee machine, all chrome and glass, and remembered Ianto balanced on one leg in front of it. It felt so good to have him back and many memories of the pair of them engaged in various pursuits in this bleak base brought a smile to Jack's face. Ianto would be back tomorrow, moving around about his duties - as best he could on crutches – and all would be as it should again. With that happy thought, Jack made for his quarters and some sleep.

-ooOoo-

Thursday morning started early for Jack. After sleeping for a couple of hours, he was up and sitting at his desk when an alien energy spike caught his attention and he went to investigate. At that point, he didn't think it was anything much so didn't bother to alert the rest of the team. A decision he had cause to regret.

Toshiko arrived at the Hub around eight that morning and was not surprised to find it empty. Jack would be with Ianto, she assumed, and settled at her desk to catch up on activities overnight. Within five minutes she had found the energy spike. Within ten she had tracked it and was bringing up the CCTV images from the area. Five minutes later, she called Owen and Gwen and briefed them on the emergency before grabbing the equipment they would need and heading off to join them in Roath. Three hours later, at close to eleven o'clock, they cornered the three Ngeren thieves and subdued them but not before they killed their prisoner, Jack. He revived within ten minutes and the team, with the Ngeren loaded in the SUV, made their weary way back to the Hub.

"I still say you were an idiot," puffed Gwen as she walked through the garage doors. "Going after them alone? You should have called one of us."

"I didn't know what was going on. If I'd realised it was these buggers I'd have been more careful, believe me." They were carrying an unconscious, trussed and gagged Ngeren between them. The front of Jack's shirt was torn and soaked in blood from the horn that had penetrated his chest. His greatcoat had yet more blood stains too, as well as splotches of oil from the floor of the garage where he had been held.

"Next time, call!" she persisted, annoyed with her boss. He may be indestructible but that didn't mean he had to put himself in danger unnecessarily. "I have to put him down." She took a couple of steps to the half-moon bench and they put the Ngeren on top.

"Heavier than they look, aren't they?" said Owen, puffing into the Hub behind the others. He and Toshiko were bringing in one of the remaining aliens. He dumped his end of the Ngeren on the floor forcing Toshiko to do the same. "Something smells good."

"It'll be ready in a few minutes but you'll have to come and get it." Ianto, neat in a in two-piece dark suit and white shirt, was standing at the railings of the raised work area, not far from the new coffee machine which had been placed in an alcove under the steps up to the walkway. He was using one crutch and the railing to keep the weight off his injured leg.

"Ianto! How did you get here?" asked Jack, bounding over and taking the steps two at a time to his side.

"Taxi."

Ianto had been disappointed when Jack was not in the flat to wake him up, share breakfast and help him get ready. His voicemail messages to all of the team had not been answered so he had concluded, correctly, that they were busy. Taking three times as long as usual, he had managed to wash and dress and eat some cereal and toast. At ten o'clock he had decided to make his own way into work and called a cab. The Hub had been empty. Making it up to Toshiko's desk, he had discovered what was going on before continuing to the office where he kept an eye on the team whilst sorting out Jack's paperwork. He had made the coffee to be ready for their return.

"You should sit down." Jack had an arm round Ianto's waist and gently steered him to the couch.

"I've been sitting down." Ianto shrugged off Jack's arm, looking at him critically. "Was it a bad one?" he asked quietly.

Jack shrugged, not wanting to make a lot of his messy death. "I'm fine." To the others he said, "Owen, Gwen, bring in the other Ngeren, don't want him coming to in the SUV. We'll take them downstairs after coffee. Tosh, have a word with UNIT and see if they'll take them off us. Ngeren are lousy house guests."

"I want my coffee," complained Owen.

"Quicker we get bozo, quicker you'll get coffee," said Gwen, pushing him towards the garage. "It'll only take a couple of minutes." They disappeared through the red doors as Jack lifted the hatch to his quarters and went to change.

-ooOoo-

The Hub echoed with the sound of laughter and loud complaints from Ianto who was having his first exercise session supervised by Owen with Gwen and Toshiko as interested spectators. Jack came out of the office and stood at the edge of the work area watching contentedly.

For the first time in nearly a fortnight, Jack felt really happy. Ianto was back in the Hub and suddenly everything had assumed its usual balance. In the past few hours, the Welshman had shown that despite his injury he was quite capable of doing his job: the paperwork adorning the desk was complete; Jack's greatcoat had been picked up by Manny for extra special cleaning; the team had been fed and given marvellous coffee at regular intervals. Everyone already felt the benefit and was happier as a result, ribbing Jack mercilessly for getting captured so easily.

He smiled down at them all. His gaze came to rest on Ianto, lying on his back on a mat, who smiled back at him, also sharing the feeling of completeness.

* * *

_And that's where we leave them. Thanks so much to everyone who's read, reviewed and alerted this story. I really appreciate your support - Jay._


End file.
